Love's Flame
by Aki-Shinko
Summary: Rated for sexual situations, language, and violence. A new female fire demon has come into power. It is up to team Urameshi to stop her, when the missions changes to protecting her life. Mission becomes love. HXOC
1. Cross Roads

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did Hiei would be mine! Dreamy Look Anyway, this is my first YYH Fanfiction, so please be gentle. (yoru,

Rated R For: Foul Language, Violence, and Sexual Themes

**Chapter 1 New Assignment**

"_Let Go!" A young girl screamed as two thugs took her by her wrists. _

"_Shut up bitch" They barked jerking her forward. She dug her feet into the ground, but was only skidded forward, it was useless but she continued to resist. "The boss will definitely have some fun with you" One of the two men added evilly._

"_Let me GO!" she screamed again flailing her legs every way she could. Eventually she was dragged into a warehouse into a back room. In the backroom there was a huge king sized bed with red velvet bedspread. They threw her upon the bed and tied her wrists and legs to the opposite ends of the bed, she spread out in an x formation. The two thugs cackled and left the room, and the girl heard the locking of the door._

_As she lay there, she tried hard to twist her wrist to untie the bindings, but her fingers could barely flex themselves. She forced herself not to scream, what use would it do to her in this vacant side of the town. To her fright, she jerked towards the door, hearing it open, and another dark figure stepped in whispering with death in his tone "Hello"_

"_What the fuck do you want with me?" She screamed, even though she already knew the answer. He walked over to her and took her chin into his hand sneering/_

"_Such a lovely face, with such a quick tongue" He replied sitting on the edge of the bed. "My men did a fine job picking you up."_

_The girl only jerked her head away, and he just chuckled again, leaning over her and forcing her into a locked kiss. With his weight forcing her against the bed, she could not even resist him. She felt his tongue entering her mouth and searching her and she couldn't help but choke on her screams. He was ruthless, the pig, and as he continued his hands began to un-button her shirt._

"_Stop It!" She shrieked again, trying so hard to leave the binds, but he only laughed again and kissed at her neck. His lips were warm, but burned, like there was an acid coating. She wanted to die. So badly she wanted to die. His hands slowly slid about her chest, rubbing her chest and unloved breasts. "Fucking Bastard" She hissed and he only laughed again_

"_Why do you resist something so wonderful?" He asked dreamily as he continued to kiss her neck again_

"_Wonderful? You bastard this is wonderful? To be raped and molested by a mother fucking idiot like you? Yeah this is lovely, I can't wait to see what hell is like!" She barked sarcastically_

_He kissed her lips again, nibbling at them, his kisses so painful that she was bruising. His hands slid down to her waist, and she could feel him searching for the zipper to her jeans. She shook her head, breaking away from him "Get away" she hissed angrily._

"_Don't resist" He replied gently as he began to unzip her zipper._

"_Let go" She cried louder. There was a deeper fury growing inside of her. The man pressed on, and she began to shake. The girl's delicate frame was shivering uncontrollably, and her eyes began to turn extremely black, there as a rupture of spirit energy from her "I SAID LET GO" She bellowed on final time, until a bright light filled the room, and then a huge explosion. _

_After what seemed like ages, the girl opened her eyes again. She was on the floor, beneath a pile of rubble. She quickly searched for her clothes and dressed herself, and as she left through the rubble, she found the men from earlier singed and burned to death, she could not understand what happened. The girl stood in the threshold of the building, and a single tear fell from her cheek, transforming itself into a dark gem, her unaware of it, she turned, and left running as fast as her legs would carry her._

TITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITIITITITITITITITITITITITITITITIITITITITITITITITIITTI

"What?! Another case Koenma?" Yusuke screamed slamming his hands against the toddler's desk.

"You are a spirit detective Yusuke, lets not forget that was the only reason you were brought back to life a year ago" Yusuke sighed, growling, knowing Koenma was right

"Okay Baby, what you got for me this time, another solo mission?" Yusuke replied crossing his arms across his chest irritated

"No. This mission will require the whole team. That's why I called them here"

As if one cue, the group walked through the giant front doors.

"What is the meaning of this Koenma I had many other important things then meet up with the old Brady Bunch" Hiei barked also irritated

"He means Koenma Sir, how can we serve you?" Kurama asked bowing

"I still don't know how I got here" Kuwabara added, he had never been to Spirit World before, and he looked around the office.

"I called you four here because I have another mission"

"Hn. I thought we were done with these little childish rescues" Hiei sneered

"Trust me Hiei, I would not be calling for your assistance especially if I did not need my most powerful team" Koenma replied hopping off his chair with a remote clicking it so a picture appeared on a monitor

"Yusuke, in your home town, there has been an unusual rupture of spirit energy" the picture depicts a giant blue blast coming up from a warehouse. "Since it wasn't Hiei destroying someone, I got worried. This is not normal Yusuke, this power on a scale of energy level would belong to a High B Class demon, just as you and Hiei are categorized in"

He clicked the button again, showing a close-up on the power "This sort of an attack is categorized as the Spirit Nova. Only supreme demons can control it. It is basically, an explosion of spirit energy admitted from the person's body, destroying everyone in sight,"

"What?" Yusuke asked nervously "How did that powerful of a demon get out past the barrier, I thought we closed up the hole a while ago"

"That is the whole point I called you here Yusuke, we **did** close up the hole. This demon apparently has been here for fifteen years unnoticed. Your mission is to locate this demon and bring it here to Spirit World as quickly as possible"

"Yeah well, how will we know what the demon looks like if we have no pictures?" Kuwabara asked stupidly rubbing his orange hair.

"You buffoon, do you think it will be that hard not to sense that spirit energy, or see another blue flash from the sky"

"Hey Shut up Hiei! Not all of us have a third eye like you"

"Enough crap from the both of you" Yusuke barked. "Fine Koenma, I'll bring back this stupid demon" He replied turning and walking out the door.

"It would be wise to go the most recent attack location" Kurama noted quietly

"Alright lets go" Yusuke replied.

TITITITITITITITITITITIITITITITITITITITIITITITITITITIITITITITITITITITITITITITIITITITI

The YY Gang entered the remains of the warehouse, the place in pieces, only the outline of the building surviving.

"Well someone needs to redecorate" Yusuke replied sarcastically kicking at the rubble on the floor

Hiei only scoffed and walked about more, looking for anything that would remotely help them. The sooner they were done, the sooner he could get away from that buffoon Kuwabara, who had annoyed him the whole trip here.

"Hey Guys! I think I found something" Kuwabara shouted almost afraid

"What did the dimwit find?" Yusuke asked rolling his eyes

"He probably only discovered his own shadow" Hiei replied sarcastically

"Yes maybe, but let us at least see what has caught his eye" Kurama added cooly. The three strolled over to Kuwabara, and were shocked to see what he pointed at

"It looks like they were barbequed or something" Kuwabara said as he pointed to the severed and burned men.

Kurama bent down running his head against one of the corpses. "This was a terrible amount of power involved in this sort or burn" he murmured

"Hn, seems as though we might actually have a challenge" Hiei scoffed

"Yeah. Whoever did this, definitely wasn't fooling around"

"But they did however lack control" Kurama added quietly

"Control? What do you mean red head?" Kuwabara asked stupidly

"See how everything here was destroyed, it was sloppy, and not one with precise aim, any real professional would only have aimed their attacks at the heart, and they would have better concealed their attack then letting it light up the sky"

"Yeah. Good point, let see if we can find anything else" Yusuke replied wandering off with his hands behind his shoulders.

They continued searching for about another hour until Yusuke broke their annoying silence

"Hey I found something" he replied, Kurama and Hiei walked over to him slowly, and Kuwabara just fell over in the rubble stumbling along. "It looks like a weird bead" Yusuke replied holding up a black circular marble. Kurama walked over for a closer look.

"Urameshi is this any time to be all Artie? We're supposed to be looking for clues, not making necklaces."

Hiei ran over to Yusuke and took the bead from his hands holding it up in the light.

_Could it be? Is this really what I think it is?_

"Kuwabara, have some logic, look at where we are, and we find this black bead, it sticks out and doesn't fit the scene" Kurama replied "Most likely it belonged to our culprit"

"It isn't a bead you idiot" Hiei snapped at Kuwabara "It's a tear gem"

"What? You mean like Yukina's?" Kuwabara asked

"Yes and No" Kurama began "You see, ice apparitions tears are clear and pure when they cry. This one is black, and it belongs to a fire apparition"

"Just like Hiei" Yusuke began slowly

"Hn" Hiei grunted, without a farewell he disappeared out of sight

"What do you think's bothering him?" Kuwabara asked stupidly

ITITITITITITIITITITITTITITITIITITITITITITIITITITITITITITITITITITITIITITITITITITITITI

The girl had long since ran home to find an angry father waiting for her on the couch

"You're late" He replied angrily gripping a beer bottle in his hand

"You promised you'd quit drinking" she whispered

"Why are you late?"

"Some thugs, they tried to attack me daddy, I was so scared" she replied nearing tears

"That's no reason to be late!" He screamed at her throwing the bottle at her

The girl rubbed the side of her cheek were the bottle had cut her "Dad stop it!"

The man stood up towering over her angrily "Do not tell me what to do" he replied hitting her. He clutched a lovely sized whip in his hand slashing it against her back.

"Dad stop" She cried again falling to her knees in pain as he wiped her again and again. The force of the whip left many gashes on her back until final after ten he stopped

"Now go to bed, you have school in the morning" He replied angrily storming away.

The girl crawled up her stairs into her bedroom, where a little boy was waiting. She scooped him up and begins to sing. She sings the little boy to sleep, until finally she too wanders of to her painful bed.

IEIEIEIEIEIEIIEIEIEIEIEIIEIEIIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIIEIEIEEIEIEIEIEIIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

**The Next Day**

"Tell me again why Kurama and I have to wear this pathetic outfits?" Hiei complained tugging at the collar of the high school suit.

"Because, Koenma says the culprit must likely goes here with us, so he wants us together at all times" Yusuke replied annoyed, he wasn't too thrilled to have them following him around either. "Look I'll see ya around" Yusuke replied taking off.

"Yusuke, ditching school is not a wise thing to do" Kurama lectured

"Yeah whatever, if you find the demon, just scream or blow something up" He replied waving casually heading towards the roof.

The three left with a sigh. Kurama and Kuwabara took off for their classes, but Hiei remained in the hallway for a moment, looking at the tear drop again. Hiei was discouraged by this. How the hell could there be another fire demon around like him?

Yusuke opened the roof's entrance door and came outside whistling. He hadn't noticed the girl on his left right away, and then was shocked to really see her. She was sitting pretty much just on the roof floor looking out the chain fence at the city. Her school uniform's top was next to her on the ground, and she was just wearing a strapless top. Yusuke wasn't sure if it was her beauty or her injuries that shocked him.

The girl was by far the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. She had not noticed him, but she could see her lovely pale face, and her shimmering green eyes. Her lips looked like they were a swollen red, but it made them alluring. Her golden hair was causally flying about in the breeze as she sat on the floor hugging her knees. She was long and slender, but with many lovely attractive curves. But Yusuke frowned seeing the many beat marks upon her back and shoulders. They were horrible long lashes that were flamed red with burning pain. The girl was singing gently, still not knowing he was there

"So... On the first night,  
a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere  
  
So... On the second night,  
The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz.  
Sound life  
  
So... On the third night,  
The children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world..."

"So... On the fourth night,  
the children of the wave spray the shore  
Sound life  
  
So... On the fifth night,  
those shards strike the face of the earth over and over  
  
So... On the sixth night,  
those signals bring travelers together  
Sound life  
  
So... On the seventh night,  
a weightless ship races to the sky  
  
So... On the eighth morning,  
a song from somewhere reaches my ears  
Sound life  
  
Well then... A song that has recorded everything  
echoes to the new sky.  
Sound life  
Sound life"

Yusuke added, finishing the rest of her song. The girl turned around quickly and looked at him.

"My mom used to sing it to me when I was little" Yusuke added gently

"Oh. I sing it all the time, just some song I picked up." She replied looking away.

"What are you doing out here?" Yusuke asked

"I could be asking you the same thing" She answered back

"Well I'm just cutting cause I don't want to be in another one of those damn lectures"

The girl laughed slightly looking back to him smiling as she put her school uniform back on buttoning up the shirt. "Well then it looks like we have something in common" She replied gently standing up and walking to the wired gate.

"Yeah guess so" Yusuke replied walking over next to her "What do you see?" he asked softly

"A freedom I can't reach." She whispered back sadly "Its like I'm a trapped bird"

"Don't I know the feeling"

"You really don't Yusuke, you really don't"

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name Urameshi, you're the strongest kid here, and the biggest bully too. Or that's what the principle said"

"Ha, like that old idiot knows anything" He scoffed

"Well, he apparently thinks you have some potential, but I just think you're a coward."

"A coward? Why the hell am I a coward?"

"You never amount to anything Yusuke. You're too afraid to do anything. You never put everything on the line"

"You're starting to sound like Grandma" Yusuke screamed

"Well you are a coward! A stupid stinkin coward. You're so boring, you do nothing exciting"

"NOTHING EXCITING" Damn if this bitch only knew about all the missions I had to go on

"You never do anything spontaneous, you only skip school and have this arrogant attitude'

"I'll show you spontaneous' He screamed as he took her by the shoulders, leaned over, and kissed her. She pulled away and slapped him fiercely, which surprised him, you think a real strong guy like Yusuke wouldn't feel that sort of pain

"Don't you ever DARE touch me again! You bastard! You're just the same like all these other stupid men! You all just want to use people. NO ONE bothers to think what I feel" she screamed again, rubbing at her shoulder, Yusuke's strong hands made the slash on her shoulder start to bleed, and her blue school outfit was starting to turn purple.

"Hey you're the one who started all this you stupid wench!" He screamed back, but saw that she was more frightened then angry. "Hey...what's wrong?" he took a step closer and she shrieked again

"Get away from me Yusuke. Don't come closer." she whimpered holding her shoulder and bit down on her lower lip. "Please don't hit me" She whimpered again, forgetting it was Yusuke and not her dad. She closed her eyes and slumped down to her knees shaking furiously.

Yusuke crept over to her bending down on one knee looking at her. The girl was surprised to see such a concerned and loving look in his eyes, compared to the hostile, arrogant, pig headed boy the principle had described him as. "I won't hurt you" Yusuke whispered. The golden haired girl still didn't trust Yusuke, too shocked from what nearly had happened to her yesterday. She stood up quickly and ran away from Yusuke. "Hey WAIT!" He called getting up, but she had already slammed the door shut.

"Damn it, I didn't even find out what the girl's name was." Urameshi moaned.

**Author's Note**

Well here's my first chapter. I hope you all liked it. Everyone is so close to each other, and yet no one can put two and two together about the mission and the girl. I left the girl nameless for a reason, she'll be named next chapter!


	2. Sparks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do however own my mystery character who will be named! I hope you liked Chapter 1, here's chapter 2. Please REVIEW, just to clarify, everyone in the story is 18 now. They're in highschool, seniors

**Chapter 2 Sparks**

The frail girl tore down the stairs away from the roof and Urameshi. His touch had sent burns through her, thinking about the man who had tried to rape her yesterday. Tears stung in her eyes, but she stifled them, allowing them not to fall. Urameshi's yelling reminded her of her father and the whip beatings.

She plowed through the next door and the next flight of stairs, not seeing the red head who was walking down the hallway and ran right into him. She fell back with a hard fall, stifling a scream of agony as she landed against her fresh wounds.

"It seems to me that you've been injured." A gentle voice replied. She looked up to see Kurama and his red hair offering a hand to her "You're shoulder is bleeding"

"It's nothing" The girl replied taking his hand as he pulled her up, she let out a deep sigh and looked away "I'm sorry for running into you" she replied, walking past him without asking his name.

"Wait" Kurama replied quickly taking her hand. The girl grew tense and turned around frightened. "Pardon my rudeness, but I highly recommend you at least escort you to the infirmary. That is a very deep flesh wound"

The girl raised an eyebrow, unsure of trusting the redhead. As if the boy could sense her fear he smiled gently "I mean you no harm, I'm only concerned for your health" He replied

"Fine, you're persistent" she added annoyed.

"Yes, one of my flaws I'm afraid" Kurama replied rubbing the back of his head embarrassed

"Everyone has them, no one is ever going to be the perfect being" She replied as the two walked down the hallway "Its pointless to dream of a prefect child or life, all you ever get is disappointment" She replied

Kurama looked to her surprised, she seemed very angry, but at the same time there was hints of angst in her tone. The girl was so lovely, elegant with her passionate words, but she still seemed like a pained soul. Kurama had only just noticed he still had her hand, but did not say anything, not wanting to annoy her.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" He asked gently, hoping not to pry

"Just leaving one hell in exchange for the next" she replied somewhat harshly.

"It seems as though hardships follow those who deserve them the least doesn't it?"

"Yes. Those who work so hard just to see tomorrow's dawn, never enjoy the world to its potential, while those who are ruthless and pig-headed storm across the streets like they have something to be proud of"

"You have such lust in your words. Are you a writer?"

"No. My words are often hollow, I just, observe things." She replied gently.

"Hollow..." Kurama repeated her words glumly, as if not understanding why she'd say that

"Look we're here" the girl replied stopping before the infirmary. Kurama, the gentleman he was opened the door for her. She slipped in quickly and was followed by Kurama. The nurse sat at her desk filing out papers, and Kurama cleared his throat casually as she looked up.

At first the nurse was to ask what was wrong, but seeing the girl's bloody shoulder she sat up from her chair quickly "Oh dearie what happened?"

"I just took a bad fall" She replied, "Could I just have a bandage, and maybe have the shirt washed. I wouldn't want to enter class like this"

"Of course my dear." She replied taking the girl's hand, she looked to Kurama gently "you can wait here if you want son, she shouldn't be too long" She replied

Kurama looked to the golden haired girl and she shrugged "You don't have to, if you don't want to" She whispered.

"I'll wait" Kurama replied defensively and he sat down in one of the waiting room's chairs. Kurama felt a strange sensation overtaking him. Everything about her was aphrodisiacal. Kurama had never felt this before. He wanted to feel her golden hair, and stare deep into her olive eyes.

Behind the curtain away from Kurama's wandering eyes the nurse instructed her to take off her blood school shirt. The girl peeled it away slowly, and the nurse's eyes widened with surprise.

"Deary where did you get all these wounds?" She asked

"Oh these, they're simple cuts, my brothers love to wrestle" She replied falsely giggling, the nurse looked at her sternly, but became more aware of the blood pouring from her shoulder wound. The nurse quickly came back with a tourniquet and some bandages. She applied the tourniquet until the girl's blood was successful in clotting.

Once her blood had finally stopped, the nurse began to wrap a tight bandage around her shoulder, not one that would require a sling, but just enough to keep in safe from germs or infection. "I recommend you keep this arm safe, and not wrestle with your brothers for quite a while" The nurse demanded, she then turned hearing the washer and dryer go off, the nurse handed the girl the shirt. "The school day is over, the bell rang a while ago, I recommend both you and your boyfriend go home and rest."

The gold walked over the curtain and draped it aside. She stood there for a moment, her back to the nurse. "Thank you and I will, but he's not my boyfriend" she answered softly, and then left the nurse, staring at the empty space bewildered.

The dame appeared out in the office, and she smiled finding Kurama asleep against his chair, his arms folded across his chest gently. She walked over to him and sat very gently in his lap shaking his shoulder "Hey, Kurama, wake up"

Kurama's eyes flickered open sleepily as he looked up at her. "Oh hello, I'm relieved to see you look better"

She smiled gently and sighed "Yeah well, school's been dismissed, you can go home now, I've already wasted your day" She beginning to get off of him, but he took his hands and locked them around her waist.

She looked down at him suspiciously, feeling herself tense, everyone seemed to want her. Her heart began to pace. Kurama brought his face close to hers, and lingered near for a long while, his warm breath brushing against her face. The girl could not figure out what he wanted.

Kurama wanted to consume her completely, wanting to feel her soft lips, and he lingered close to her. But he could sense her discomfort, instead he only leaned near her ear and whispered gently. "You didn't waste my time, I was just worried that's all, I never leave anyone who's been injured"

"Even a stranger?" She asked weakly

"Even a stranger" He whispered again warmly

"That isn't the safest thing, for all you knew, I could be your worst enemy or killer"

"Or maybe you're the one I'm searching for"

"I highly doubt that, no one is ever happy to see me" She replied getting off of him and walking out the door. Kurama sat there a moment, entranced by her, but he missed her warmth and he quickly jogged after her.

Much to his surprise, she was only still waiting for him, leaning up against a wall, staring out the sunset. "Its calming, the night."

"Indeed, dusk is the calmest part of the day along with its counter part dawn"

Kurama and slender girl walked on through the city quietly. Kurama had insisted he walk the girl home, not wanting an injured girl to wander the city at the late hours. When she finally stood at her house, she didn't want to go in, knowing her damn father was waiting, and she was late.

She turned back to Kurama with a grin "Thank you for all your help Kurama." she added in a small bow. Kurama smiled at her gently "No trouble at all, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I've been meaning to ask, what's your name?"

"Oh my name!" The girl rubbed her forehead embarrassed "I'm sorry, it must've slipped my mind. My name is Korien Meoji."

"Well, I believe its time I take my leave. My mother will be anticipating my arrival home. Goodnight Miss Kari, I'll see you in school on Monday" Kurama replied with a bow and turned walking.

"Thanks again Kurama" She shouted before opening up her house door and walking inside.

ITITITTITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITIT

Korien walked through the living room, hoping she could make it upstairs before her father found her, but luck was never on her side. He cleared his throat and looked to her glaring. His brown hair was a mess, scattered every which way. There were dark black bags under his eyes, and the smell of liquor clung to his breath and lips.

"Where have you been all night Korien?"

"Some jack-ass in school made one of your whip mark slashes open up, so I had to stay at the nurses office for a while" She replied hotly

"Don't take that tone with me" He growled standing up from his chair.

"Dad, you promised you'd stop drinking" Korien pleaded seeing another beer bottle in his hand "Mom would've wanted you to stop"

At this point Korien's father swung a punch to her face and caused her to skid across the room.

"Don't you dare mention that wench to me. She's dead Korien get over it!" He hissed throwing the beer bottle at her cutting up her cheek. Korien had a new black eye, and a new cut to match. He pulled out the whip next and gave her another ten lashes, each time her screaming out and more tears falling from her eyes. When he finished he looked at her with a grin of satisfaction "Maybe that will teach you not to raise your tone with me" he stormed off, slamming his door shut.

Korien just sat there for a moment, holding her aching and throbbing body. But she soon heard crying from upstairs, and Korien sighed making her way up the stairs, stumbling, and leaving droplets of blood that sunk into the carpet. She knew she'd have to clean those tomorrow.

Korien entered the room to find Higue there waiting for her.

"Hello baby, how are you doing sweetie?" She cooed taking him into her arms.

"Mommy hurt" He whimpered cuddling against her neck.

"Its okay Higue, Mommy is just fine." She whispered crying softly, the plinking sound of her tear gems were the only comfort for the room, but neither her nor Higue cared to listen to it. She held him high in the air and smiled at him. "Higue, how about you and me go and have some fun tomorrow. We'll go to the park okay?"

"Yay the park! Mommy take Higue to the park!" Higue smiled and giggled waving his arms

"Okay. We'll go tomorrow, now good little boys want to sleep okay?"

Higue only giggled as she settled him down in her bed. Korien tucked him in gently, so he was all snugly and warm. She handed him his favorite teddy bear, and walked off to the bathroom where she could wash away the blood. Korien winced in the shower, seeing the new flesh wounds over the others. Dad was getting out of hand, he was worse then he usually was, but she had to be strong, for Higue's sake.

As Korien came out of the bathroom, she looked around the bedroom finding the glistening gems on the floor. With a special needle, she poked a hole through each of them, and strung them into a lovely bracelet. Higue was already asleep, his bracelet was already on his arm. Higue had no idea that they were his mother's tears, but she had called it their link, and he promised always to wear it.

Korien finished her necklace and tied it on her neck. "I'll always protect you Higue" She whispered smiling at the delicate slumbering child. "No matter who gets in the way" she added, looking out her bedroom window

ITITITITITITITITITITITITTITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITITIT

Hiei had long been wandering the city since yesterday, after he had abandoned his team like he always did. His arrogant style allowed him never to stay near those guys, or he might eventually kill Kuwabara if Yusuke didn't step in the way each time.

His Jagan eye couldn't sense the demon's presence all day, and Hiei wasn't sure if it was a masked energy, or if the attacker had moved on. The tear gem was still firmly lodged in his hand. He just couldn't put the pieces together. Fire apparitions were just as rare as the ice apparitions were, and they never left the demon world to come here.

For that matter, how could this demon go undetected for so long? Maybe he was the same as Kurama, one who took shelter in a woman's womb. He could only let out another irritated sigh as he turned another corner in the city. He looked up, surprised to see Kurama staring up at some apartment window

"Aren't you being a tad foolish standing on a street staring up at a random window?"

"Oh Hiei, good to see you. Did you figure out anything about the tear gem?"

"Hn." He scoffed looking away "Why are you looking at that window"

"There's a girl inside."

"Are you really letting your human self control such feeble emotions"

"No. This girl troubles me. When she went inside, she started to fight with her father, and she was beaten badly. But something about her sticks out, like she doesn't fit. I feel as though I know her from somewhere"

"Does she not attend that mortal's highschool"

"Yes, but there is something beyond that"

"Hn. Are you sure you are not infatuated by the wench? Hiei replied raising an eyebrow

"I know my place Hiei and are you sure you are not infatuated with the belief that another fire apparition is in existence here?"

"Hn. The demon is just another I shall slay with my sword" he scoffed

"I am sure Hiei, I am sure" Kurama shot back smirking and turning to leave

"Where are you off to Kurama?"

"I have some matters to attend to with Koenma. But Yusuke and the others agreed that we're to meet in the park tomorrow, Koenma's orders himself, I suggest you attend, or you might be put back on probation"

"Hn" Hiei sneered again, and disappeared off into the trees. Kurama just chuckled, and opened a portal back to Spirit World.

"Papers, papers, papers" Koenma moaned stamping each one as Blue Ogre appeared with another stack. "Ogre don't these papers ever end!"

"I'm sorry Sir, but this is what happened after you left for the Dark Tournament, they just stacked up"

"That wasn't the answer I wanted Ogre" He replied sighing.

"Please forgive my intrusion" Kurama began bowing

"Ah Kurama, what brings you here, have you really found the demon already?"

"No Koenma Sir, I came here hoping you could do me a favor?"

Koenma looked at Kurama curiously and put down the stamper "What sort of favor?"

"Information, about a school girl" Kurama began "Something about her presence around me is troubling"

"What is her name Kurama?"

"Does the name Korien Meoji ring a bell?"

"Korien, Korien..." he repeated the name tapping at his chin "It does have a weird familiar ring"

"Koenma Sir I just finished escorting another soul to Spirit World. Oh Kurama! What are you doing here?" A perky blue haired girl asked

"Ah Botan, perfect timing, Kurama and I need you to find a file on a mortal"

"A mortal? Whatever for Koenma sir?"

"I believe something about her is off." Kurama began "Her name is Korien Meoji"

"Meoji" Botan repeated opening her book scrolling down the list "Ah Bingo! Korien Meoji, oh dear..."

"What is it Botan?" Koenma asked

"This girl has had her fair share of hell" Botan said sadly sitting as a chair materialized for her.

"Korien Meoji, eighteen years old. Her mother died when she was eleven from the same disease your mother had Kurama. Her father is a steady drinker now, always drunk. She's very abused I'm afraid, her father beats her almost regularly. Incredibly bright and artistic, but it says here she doesn't have much time to show it all. And she's also...oh my..." Botan stopped looking up and closed the book "I'm afraid that's all I have on her"

"What about that last bit?" Kurama asked

"Oh that was nothing, it was just a coffee smudge" Botan pulled out her communicator wrist watch and opened it

"Yeah what do you want?" A hot headed Yusuke asked

"Yusuke darling its Botan"

"Oh, hey Botan, how ya doing?"

"Well I'm dandy but I was wondering if Kuwabara was near by?"

"Yeah the idiots right here asleep on the couch. YO KUWABARA GET UP BOTAN WANTS TO TALK TO YOU"

:Huh what?: (voice in the backround) :Yeah coming: "Hello. Kuwabara here"

"Kuwabara dear this is Botan"

"Oh hey what's happening?"

"Is Shizuru around, or are you at Yusuke's?"

"No we're at my place, you need something from her?"

"Yeah can I speak with her?"

"Yeah hold on" ((Sounds of footsteps and opening of doors))

"Botan?" a quiet voice asked

"Shizuru darling how good to hear your voice. Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure Botan what is it?"

"Can you and Kayko meet with the boys in the park tomorrow, I need to ask you two something"

"Hey you know that thing is attached to my wrist" Yusuke barked

"Shut up Yusuke" Shizuru snapped back "Sure Botan, we'll be there tomorrow, later" The line went dead

"Why are you making them come tomorrow?" Kurama asked curiously

"Kurama, if you have some infatuation with this girl, I suggest you put it aside right now. Things between her and anyone will not work out"

"Why?" He asked startled

"She had taken more abuse then she deserves, and I don't want you breaking her heart" Botan replied almost angrily as she turned and disappeared.


	3. Park and Past

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Chapter 3 Park and Past**

Korien woke up the next day aching and in pain, but she showered quickly and felt her spirits had lifted slightly. Today was Saturday, which meant no school, no work, and an entire day away from dad. Korien walked back over to the bed and shook baby Higue gently

"Sleepy head, today we get to go to the park!" She spoke softly rubbing his shoulder. He turned over slowly and opened his eyes.

"Morning Mommy. Park!" His eyes lit up "Park!"

"Yes we're going to the park today, but only if good boys go and wash up before eating breakfast."

Higue jumped from the bed and scampered to the bathroom sink. He climbed up his little stairs and found his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. Korien smiled gently watching him, but turned to gaze out the window. The sun was high and shining, not a cloud burdensome. She indeed planned to have a lovely day with him.

Higue returned dressed, backwards and inside out, him being so young and innocent, and nothing matched. Korien placed her hands on her hips but smiled and laughed as she straightened him out. She picked him up and turned her face next to his.

"Where do you want to go to for breakfast?"

"Esso Esso!" He giggled

"Oh mean Espresso! Okay, we'll go to the coffee shop. Now what does Higue want to eat"

"Uffin Uffin!"

"You want a muffin? What kind do you want baby?"

"Kor Kor!"

"You mean a CORN muffin! Corn starts with Mommy's name sound"

"Yay! Bekfast mommy!"

Korien laughed as she picked up her purse and slung it around her neck on the opposite side of Higue. She walked down the blood stained stairs, and walked through the kitchen picking up some bills on the table. She turned around slowly and locked the door on her way out.

Espresso was a very quaint coffee shop, where all the customers knew each other, every one of the a daily customer. Higue giggled at the sound of the bell that rung as you pulled open the door. The man from behind the counter looked up and smiled

"Aw if it isn't Korien and baby Higue, how are you both?" The man asked. The store owner was an older man, in his later years, he had known Korien for three years now. He still had a full head of hair, and he dyed it black. He was slender, tall too, and his face was aged with the expression of love and experience.

"Good morning Luke" Korien replied happily. She always came here when she was down, and Luke was always to see baby Higue. She sat at a stool against the counter, and allowed baby Higue to sit on the floor below them. Luke had even put in carpet, when Higue was first learning how to walk, he could crawl around and not get hurt as he fell.

Everyone who visited Espresso loved baby Higue and Korien. No one cared about her past, or her abuse from dad. Luke slid a coffee in front of her, and came around behind the counter and handed little Higue his muffin.

"Corn Muffin" he said slowly.

"C-orn M-m-uffin" Higue repeated slowly and giggled before taking a bite.

"Good boy little man" Luke replied rubbing the baby's head. He came back behind the counter and rested his chin on his hand. "How are you Korien, I haven't seen you around here lately, everyone's been asking about you"

"Oh I've just been busy with a lot of work and school. Someone has to make money to feed him" Korien jerking her head down at the adorable baby who's face was smeared with muffin

"I know precious, but you should be careful, overworking yourself isn't healthy. So, where are you taking the kid today?"

"The park. He's been wanting to go for a while, and I can rest there."

"Ya know, some strange fella came in here a few days ago asking about. He had one of your beads, he wanted to know who it belonged to"

"My beads? Whatever for?" She asked cooly, trying not to be nervous

"He didn't say, he wasn't much of a talker, a rude one too. But I told him that I didn't know who it belonged to. You don't need any more weird folk around you"

"Oh thank you Luke" She replied letting out a sigh "Yeah. Some men, they tried to umm...get me again" She replied quietly sipping at her coffee

"Are you serious!" Luke asked jerking up

Korien nodded quietly staring down at her coffee "What is it about me, that everyone wants to get at? I'm no better than any of the other girls." Korien shook uncontrollably, the fear from her past.

"Fuck, you've been through so much, are there no people in this damn city with any dignity"

"I sometimes wonder Luke. I really do." Korien replied running her hand through her gold hair. She bent over and picked up Higue, wiping away the crumbs with her napkin and kissed his nose. Higue giggled and looked to Luke

"Uffin all gone!" He giggled holding up the empty wrapper

"All gone!" Luke replied smiling taking the wrapper.

"Korien listen to me" Luke began leaning over with a serious face "You're a very special girl. If someone tries to get at you, I know you're against violence, but you're going to have to fight back. For Higue's sake nothing bad can happen to you, you don't want to leave him in your father's hands. Please dear, be very careful"

"I know that Luke." She nodded and whispered in response but looked to him and smiled "Thanks for the coffee and his "uffin""she laughed "I'll be fine Luke, but thank you for looking out for me, you're like the father I always wanted" She bowed and rose from her chair "About time I get him to the park before he gets restless"

"Have a nice day Korien." Luke replied with his friendly grin and a wave.

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIIEIEIEIIEEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIE

It was springtime now, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Tokyo park had a lovely fountain in the center of it, with many paths for the joggers and bikers. Benches were scattered about, and overall the atmosphere was peaceful and content.

Higue trotted alongside Korien holding her hand happily smiling. Higue loved the park, just to play with the blossom petals that fell from the sky. It was like magic for the boy. Korien sat down on the bench beside the fountain and looked to Higue.

"Now, what is our rule?"

"Play near" Higue stuttered pronouncing the words

"Yes Higue!" She replied cheerfully rubbing his soft brown hair "Have fun, but stay nearby. I'm right here if you need me" she replied kissing the boys head

"OKAY!" he giggled. He looked up to find a petal falling from the sky and he went off to catch it.

Yusuke and the team entered the park from the south entrance, opposite of Korien's.

"Tell me again Why we're meeting up here?"

"Oh come on Yusuke, it's a lovely day and look at the scenery" Botan chirped happily.

"Well I like it" Kuwabara added defensively

"Botan, are you going to tell us why you brought us along?" Kayko asked

"In a minute dear, let me just enjoy the scenery for a moment" Botan expressed joy as she spun around in a small circle with the blossoms. She was wearing a pink kimono and it matched the blossoms perfectly.

"She probably found some information out about the character the boys are hunting, but its something they can't know" Shizuru whispered quietly.

"Something they can't know?" Kayko looked to Shizuru confused

"Where the heck are Kurama and Hiei?" Yusuke yelled frustrated

"They'll be here, we are a few minutes early" Kuwabara replied

"Hello my friends' A familiar fox demon's voice rang out. He walked over to them with a bow "Pardon my delay, I was checking up on a friend"

"Were you successful Kurama?" Shizuru asked

"No," he replied shaking his head "I'm afraid my friend had already left for the day"

"Where's Hiei?" Yusuke barked

"I am unsure of his location, and he's blocked his energy so there is no real way to find him. He'll show up soon enough, this case as spiked a special interest for him"

"Because its another fire apparition?"

"Indeed. Hiei is either eager for the challenge, or is mostly wondering about the demon in general. How could one have stayed dormant for eighteen years and gone unnoticed. Fire demons are one of the more powerful ranks if trained properly"

"Well maybe they weren't trained or something" Kuwabara suggested stupidly

"It still would have been noticed" Kurama answered.

Hiei had entered from the east wing, and was wandering along when he found a young boy playing in the center of the park. At first he just scoffed, humans could be so barbaric and derisory. But he stopped, seeing a bracelet of black beads around the boy's arm.

Hiei with his fast speed ran up to the boy and took him by the wrist.

"Where did you get this bracelet?"

Higue just looked up at Hiei, his eyes filled with sure hatred and evil and Higue let out a scream of fright. "KORIEN!"

Korien had been reading a book, and she looked up hearing Higue call to her. She dropped her book in shock to find a small black haired man holding him in the air by the wrist. Korien ran over to him "GET YOUR GRIMY HAND OFF HIGUE!" She screamed landing a hard punch on Hiei's face. Hiei dropped the boy while skidding back and Korien caught Higue quickly.

"You wench, you should know your place" Hiei spat blood from his mouth and looked to her angrily

"Stay away from Higue" She barked back. Higue was crying and she looked down rocking him "Its okay baby, Korien's right here." she whispered crying slightly, so worried for her baby. "You bastard, have you no dignity at all to attack a three year old?" She looked to him screaming.

Hiei took another step back, but looked to her neck to find yet again another black beaded necklace. He looked to her face, and saw that her tears were running down her face. Korien looked down startled, seeing the tears and rubbed her eyes quickly and rose to her feet in a run, she couldn't have them become tears

"You won't escape me that way" Hiei hissed speeding after her. Korien turned her head to see him coming, and she picked up her pace, which surprised Hiei, how could she be this fast?

Korien ran past the fountain, and the Yu Yu Gang looked up to see this.

"KORIEN!" Kurama looked up. Korien didn't stop but kept running

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID MIDGET" She screamed, and everyone looked to right, where she had appeared from, and saw Hiei dashing after her.

"HIEI!" Hiei skidded to a stop to look at them "Buffoons she has a necklace made out of the gems! And so does the little boy she's carrying!"

"What?" Yusuke looked to the girl who was disappearing. _"That's the girl from yesterday"_ he realized.

"Hiei, don't you think it could've been an ordinary necklace?" Botan asked angrily

"Are you questioning my knowledge of fire demon tear gems! I am one you wench! I'd know them best" he looked and rolled his eyes "Now she's gotten away"

"Hiei stay here. There is much I have to tell you about that girl" Botan began angrily pulling out her spirit book.

She finally got the group to sit down on the benches.

"Her name is Korien Meoji. She's eighteen years old, and a senior at Yusuke's highschool. She's very bright indeed, and very artistic"

"How is this helping you half-wit?"

"I'm getting there Hiei, shut your trap" Botan snapped "That boy she was carrying, Hiei what did you do to him"

"I asked him where he got the bracelet"

"In other words, you grabbed the poor child and screamed in his face where he got the gems which made him frightened so he screamed" Kayko argued shaking her head.

"Hn" Hiei shot a death glare to Kayko

"Well of course, that's no way to get an answer Hiei, that was a three year old boy"

"What was Korien doing with that boy, is that her brother?" Kurama asked quietly "they must have some sort of connection if they both have the gems"

"It isn't important, thanks to Hiei he's made his presence known to the girl. Which we don't even know she's the demon or not" Botan began "So he basically scared a poor innocent girl to death"

"Hn. I'm sure she's the one" Hiei replied angrily

"You have any proof?" Botan asked cunningly

"She had the bracelets!"

"Think about it Hiei, remember how Yukina's gems were sold? What if its just the same scenario?"

"So we're back at square one basically" Yusuke roared angrily

"No we're not. This girl could be a lead, maybe she could tell us who she bought them from. But I think maybe the girls and I should go ask, that way we don't TERRIFY her or the little boy"

"And I shall accompany you" Kurama began rising.

"Oh I don't know..." Botan began wearily

"That sounds like a plan Kuwabara and I can go check around the town, and Hiei can..." Yusuke looked to where Hiei was sitting, but Hiei had already vanished "Hiei can disappear again...like he always does" Yusuke moaned miserably

"We'll meet back here at dark okay?" Botan began

"Right"

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIIEIEEI

The team then went their separate ways. The girls and Kurama walking slowly, the boys running the opposite direction.

"Was there any real reason you didn't want me to accompany you three?" Kurama asked sadly

Botan turned and looked to him sadly, "I guess I can tell you, I'm just sure the other boys wouldn't understand"

"What is this about Botan?" Asked Shizuru calmly

"Look, there is something I didn't tell you about Korien and Higue."

"What about them?" Kayko asked nervously

"Higue.....is Korien's son"

Kurama's eyes widened in shock. Korien's son? If he was three years old, then she must've been fifteen when she delivered him. "Her son?"

Botan nodded sadly "I told you yesterday Kurama, this girl has had her share of hell."

"But...then...how?" Kayko was at a loss for words, the poor girl.

"She had a boyfriend when she was fifteen." Botan ran her hand through her hair and looked away from them "One day he was drunk, knocked her out, and well...."

"Raped her." Shizuru added angrily

"Then why didn't she just have an abortion?" Kayko asked

"Korien has strong beliefs about life and death." She looked at the book to quote Korien "Who am I to take the life of poor innocent baby who hasn't even taken his first breath or seen the world through his eyes? The way we are born doesn't matter, its what we do with the gift of life that determines the kind of person we will be" Botan shut the book quietly.

"Her mother died when Korien was young, and after that, her father began his drinking problem. He, beats her, badly, with a strong black whip, everyday, twelve if she's late, and ten for usual. He hits her too, just throwing things. She of all people doesn't deserve that. Her father hasn't forgiven her for delivering Higue." Botan was quiet for a while and let out a sigh before beginning "She's constantly being hunted by boys, for well, her figure I guess. Everyone just wants to use her, the day that the warehouse was destroyed, she was attacked again"

Kayko was at a loss for words again, there were tears falling from her eyes and her hand covered her mouth. Shizuru looked away her too feeling the same sympathy for the girl.

"And here we are...just the same...attacking her and her son...." Kurama whispered sadly.

Botan turned and continued walking "we should find her...."

_Kurama, if you have some infatuation with this girl, I suggest you put it aside right now. Things between her and anyone will not work out" I see now why Botan wants everyone to stay away from her...._

"Botan, do you know where this Korien lives?" Shizuru asked quietly

"Yes. Maybe it should be better if we pay her a visit"

"On what cause?" Kayko asked

"Well, Kurama knows her."

"So basically we're his lackies following him?" Shizuru sighed

Kurama stifled a chuckle "I've never had a fan club"

The group wandered down the thoroughfare quietly. No one really wanted to talk about Korien, especially after they found out all that she had been through. They left the city quietly and entered the smaller towns, this one in the same neighborhood as Yusuke.

The house was quaint, a decent size, and the backyard was filled with many colorful flowers. They found baby Higue on a swing, and on the deck of the back porch they found Korien rapping a bleeding gash on her shoulder. Kurama was certain it wasn't the same one as yesterday, it was on the opposite shoulder.

Korien didn't know they were there, they were hidden again theplants. Korien was only wearing a sports bra, as she continued to bandage the many wounds on her.

"Oh god." Kayko whispered.

"You weren't kidding when she'd been through a lot" Shizuru whispered.

"Indeed"Kurama added softly

Korien finished with her bandages and slipped a blue collared shirt on. She raised her hand above her head stretching, revealing her small stomach much to Kurama's delight, but said nothing.

Korien walked over to Higue in his swing and picked him up spinning about, Higue giggling all the time. Shizuru and Kayko's eyes softened, seeing the unconditional love that Korien had for her son.She sat down upon the grass with her boy, who picked at the wild flowers.

For a moment, the group exchanged happy glances, seeing those two at peace for once. But Korien suddenly jerked her head, and picked up Higue jumping out of the way before an unseen force smashed into the ground where they had once been sitting. It crushed the earth causing small stones to scatter about and the girls found themselves gasping.

"Why are you back?" Korien asked again, following the quick movements of the unseen force.

"I still have questions to ask you!" The evil voice called out. Kurama's eyes widened "Hiei"

"I'll answer them, if you promise not to harm my son" The voice stopped and appeared before her surprised

"Your son?" Hiei stood shocked

"Yes. I don't care what you do to me, just don't hurt my boy" she cried holding her whimpering baby close. Desperate tears fell from her eyes, and condensed into gems before she could wipe them away.

Higue squirmed in her arms crying and Hiei was for the first time, unsure of what to do. He had found the demon, the one who had destroyed the warehouse, with the infinite energy, but she was nothing more than a school girl, and a mother too. Was this, sympathy, that he was feeling for her?

"I won't hurt him" Hiei finally said. And Korien looked up and bowed gratefully. Hiei took a step closer to her, and she flinched as if waiting for him to strike her. Instead, he bent down beside her, and wiped away her tears. "I won't harm you" his voice sounded harsh, but there was a sad look in his eyes.

Korien nodded nervously, and Higue turned away from her chest to look up at him.

"Why 'ad?"

"Huh?"Hiei looked down to Higue confused

"He asked you why you were sad. He's only still learning to put sentences together"

Hiei actually chuckled looking down at the boy "Brave words for a creature so small"

"'ad?" Higue cocked his head to a side, and from his wrist he pulled off the bracelet and put it in Hiei's hand "'ector 'ector!"

"Translation?" Hiei asked befuddled

"Protector....he thinks you're our protector." She said sadly. Hiei held up the bracelet and looked at it nodding, he now positive those were tear gems.

"Does having a protector mean something important?" He asked harshly

"That's what the bracelets signify to him. I gave him that bracelet, promising I'd protect him. He thinks that you have something like that" Korien explained.

From Hiei's cape's pocket, he pulled out a single gem showing it to her and Higue clapped his hands "'ector!" Korien looked at Hiei surprised

"Where did you get that?"

**Author's Note**

Well there's Chapter 3. Yeah you people don't review! Poo to you! Oh well, I'm still having fun writing the story anyway


	4. Korien's New Home

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Chapter 4**

"Where did you get that?" Asked Korien surprised

"In some rubble at the warehouse that was destroyed...." Hiei began quietly.

'Oh..." Korien turned her face away from his

"It was you who destroyed it wasn't it?" Hiei asked, looking at her crumbling face. Korien just squeezed Higue closer not daring to look Hiei in the eyes. She didn't even know his name to begin with, so why should she tell him all these things.

Hiei was waiting for an answer, but only instead leaped full force into Korien and Higue pushing them to the ground "Watch out!" As they hit the ground hard, a streak of blue light flashed above them leaving a large hole in the fences and farther on to other yards.

Kurama and their girls turned to see a familiar Spirit Detective and Kuwabara on the other side of the fence. "Hiei get out of the way so I can smash her to bits!" Yusuke screamed aiming his finger once more at the unmoving Korien. Higue had squirmed from his mother's arms and was shaking her.

"Korien...wake....up...mommy...wake up!" He screamed shaking her. Yusuke aimed, Hiei shaking his head from the debris and blow, looked up to see Yusuke aiming at the boy.

"NO DON"T!" Hiei screamed angrily, but Yusuke had already fired, at the last moment Korien had opened her eyes and shoved baby Higue out of the way, and she took on the blast full force, sailing through the air and slamming against the metal fence. Her right shoulder and been severed and burned greatly, and blood spilled from her like a faucet.

"Yes I got her" Yusuke replied triumphantly. Hiei had gone over to baby Higue, and moved the child to safety. He turned back to help Korien, but found she was already back on her feet.

"How dare you...take a shot...at Higue...you bastards...were going to kill an innocent child....just

because...he happened to be in your line of fire.....are you nothing more....than heartless jerks...."

Korien was staggering closer to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were both in shock she could still stand. There was a strange black energy being admitted from Korien and her eyes were cased into a deep black.

"Well well Kuwabara, it seems as though this demon has some fight to her" Yusuke replied cackling as he rose his finger for his third shot. "NOW DIE!" He shot of the next blast, and it fully hit at Korien, and she was lost within a cloud of smoke "Well that's the end of that" Yusuke sneered wiping his hands.

"Uhh Urameshi" Kuwabara pointed to the cloud of smoke, as it spread itself in two revealing an unscathed Korien.

"You boys will pay, for every threatening Higue" She hissed. The energy around her growing stronger at her feet, the spirit energy forcing her gold hair up, as it shifted to a red color. Her outfit changed too, into a battle armor sort. She rose her hands together, forming a enormous compact blast, three times the size of Yusuke's spirit gun, but suddenly her eyes switched back to green "Get away NOW!" the voice screamed, and Yusuke and Kuwbara dived to the floor as the blast just missed them.

No one was fully sure what was going on with Korien. She sank to her knees holding her head screaming and crying, dozens of gems fell into the grass and the black aura around her grew thicker and thicker. Higue was with Hiei screaming frantically for his mother, and Hiei wasn't even sure what to do with the little human.

"Get away Yusuke...." screamed out a tired Korien as she held her head again. It felt like many daggers were shifting their way into her skin. Korien had lost all control over her body at this point, as it stood on its own.

"What the hell do we do?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara

"I dunno Urameshi, you were the one who came up with ideas" Kuwabara replied taking a step back.

"RUN NOW" Korien screamed as her hands locked themselves together, and the black energy began to form another spirit blast. "NO!" She screamed trying to pry her own hands apart. Yusuke and Kuwabara wouldn't be able to dodge the blast, it being the Spirit Nova.

Everyone seemed to be frozen in place. The Spirit Nova was a powerful attack, that could kill Korien, and Hiei sat there against the fence with Higue begging her to stop. The girls and Kurama in the bushes watched unable to utter a word, while Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to brace themselves the best they could for the attack.

"SHOOT ME DOWN!" Korien screamed as the energy condensed again "I don't want to hurt anyone, shoot me down before this attack is ready. I don't care if I die I just want Higue to be safe! Please YUSUKE DO IT!"

Yusuke had no other choice, that Nova could easily destroy this block, he aimed his finger, tears in his eyes, and shot Korien, the blast smashing through her chest and out the other side.

"NO!" Hiei watched as she fell to the ground, and Higue screamed uncontrollably.

Korien's eyes widened with surprise, she didn't know it would hurt so bad. She fell back to the ground, her hair and eyes shifting back to her normal colors, her armor returning back to her normal clothes too as she hit the Earth with a thundery thud. Blood bubbled and poured from the hole in her chest with each rise and fall from her breathing. She coughed lying there, and more blood could only emerge. The puddle of blood around her quickly began to grow and she laid there, paralyzed with the shock. Hiei left Higue against the fence, the poor child had fainted. He ran up to her, and lifted her limp body.

"You can't..." Hiei was both sad and angry. He had finally found another fire apparition, someone he could know and relate too, but it was their mission to destroy the demon, and here she was, dying in his arms.

"Hey...no worries....I'm just....grateful Higue's alright" She whispered wincing.

"No...you can't do this"

"Hey Mister, you're Higue's protector remember? You gotta be strong so he'll become strong too." She laughed and rested a hand on his face "You take care of my boy alright? Mystery man, I never did get your name" She whispered again smiling

"Hiei..."

"Mmm black dragon. Suits you" she looked to him laughing again and then coughing up more blood.

"Just hang on...I'm begging you" Hiei cried, a gem falling from his eye. That was probably the first gem Hiei had seen fall from his eye in a very long time, it was black like her's, and shimmered, even the damp color it still was beautiful

"Hey look...now you can put your bead on his necklace" she sighed cheerfully.

Kurama and Botan had both sprung from their hiding places and ran beside Hiei.

"Let us heal her" Kurama snapped hastily placed his hand on her chest, Botan's resting hers on the girl's forehead. Hiei was cast aside for a moment as the rest of the team joined nearby. Shizuru was holding baby Higue, and Kayko was at her side.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both stood hanging their heads, oblivious to the whole story and history this girl had. As Korien was being healed, she felt her eyelids grow heavy, and eventually they closed, feeling relaxed by the blue healing light around her.

Kurama and Botan both finished with a sigh, draining most of their power just to close the huge hole in her heart. "Where should we let her rest?"

"There's no way I'm letting this poor dear stay another night with that man" Botan said sternly.

"Maybe it'd be best if she stayed at my estate. Mother and I are the only two, and we have a whole floor of extra bedrooms, so you can all stay the night as well, I'm afraid its grown quite late."

"What about Koenma?" Yusuke asked

"We'll deal with the toddler tomorrow" Hiei barked. Kurama scooped Korien up into his arms, and when no one was looking, Hiei picked up the tear gems, both his, and all of Korien's. He slipped them into his pocket, and followed behind the departing team.

So many questions were going through his head, and he stared at the back of Kurama's head, and Korien's limp and sleeping body in his arms. The walk was silent, no one wanted to speak, it was a given. Higue was still asleep in Shizuru's arms too, but Shizuru seemed quite at ease with the boy. "He has such sweet dreams" She whispered looking at the adorable boy.

They arrived at Kurama's house at a quarter past ten. Kurama advised everyone to wash up and find their rooms while he ordered Chinese takeout. Korien could hear many voices down the hall from her bedroom, she was only semi-conscious. She was too weak and exhausted to go and join them but she slipped off her blood clothes and let them fall to the floor and then she crawled back into the bed. Korien worried for baby Higue, but she knew that, for some reason, he'd be safe.

Korien didn't know that Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the house, or she would have easily panicked, but she had only remembered Kurama and a blue haired girl's face, she could trust Kurama, he wouldn't be so mean.

Korien slumbered peacefully for a while, until she heard a small pebbles hitting her window. She looked to the clock on the mantel, and it read 2:15. She let out a small groan and wrapped herself in the red silk comforter as she pushed open the window. She looked out, but didn't see anything, so she laid back down in her bed.

"Hey" A unseen voice whispered

Korien sat up quickly and looked around "Hiei....?" Korien asked doubtfully. Hiei emerged from the shadows looking at her, almost nervously. "What's wrong?" Korien asked as she laid back down wincing.

"Don't strain yourself" he said quickly running to her side.

"Since when were you such a worrisome guy?" she asked laughing. Hiei looked at her with a grunt and scrunched face, but he softened seeing her. She looked so frail, and tired. He sat down on the edge of her bed, reaching over to leave her gems on the night stand. "Hmm..you found them" she whispered quietly.

Hiei only smirked and chuckled. For a little while, the two sat in silence, Korien finding a bathrobe sat up against the bed's frame, and Hiei perched against the wall, his knees bent as he looked at his tear gem.

"I can't understand it"

"Understand what?" Korien asked sadly

"Why I would shed a tear over an insignificant human girl?" He spoke, not really directing his question at her, but held up the gem and stared at it.

"You know...as well as I do....I'm not human apparently...." Korien hugged at her knees staring at the bed sheets. "So what am I?" she asked starting to cry.

Hiei looked to her unsettled "Why are you crying?"

"I feel alone. I don't know what I am anymore. And I guess, I'm afraid."

"...."

"Well, you did come to kill me didn't you? Might as well just do it now, and get it over with. That was your mission right? To find the one who destroyed the warehouse, and take them in right?"

"Yes, but...."

"I couldn't control it...." she cried. "I was so afraid. I didn't want to go through the same pain again. I just snapped, and screamed, when I woke up, everyone was already dead."

"So, you don't remember what happened?"

"I can't remember a thing" She said sadly staring at him "I just woke up, with the gems at my feet. My hands were burned, and I was tired, but that's it."

Hiei looked at the girl, now realizing he didn't know her name. He recalled Kurama mentioning a girl named Korien, so he put two and two together. Hiei had never really been affected by someone else's emotions, he could usually remain cold and heartless, but something about her, he couldn't turn away.

"Hn. I won't be the one killing you. I told you that earlier" He scoffed "Koenma may have given me orders, but I don't plan on listening to a toddler. Besides, I don't think Kurama would let any of us hurt you anyway. He seems strangely protective of you."

"Kurama?" Korien thought back a little "was he the one who healed me, with that blue haired lady?"

Hiei nodded "That wench's name is Botan. She's the Grim Reaper you could say" he laughed "But I don't know what real noble demon would float around on an oar and giggled Bingo and other foolish sayings"

Korien couldn't help but let out a small giggle, and Hiei looked away trying to hide some unreasonable appearance of blush, "So, he's your son then?"

"Yes." Korien nodded slowly. "Higue's my son, three years old"

"Aren't you young or something, I'm not familiar with human customs"

Korien winced slightly looking into the darkness of her room "He was my boyfriend. I remember that night. It was right around this time. He got drunk one night at a party. I was walking down some hallway, when he slammed a baseball bat into my head, knocking me out. When I woke up, it was already over, the damage done, and I forever scared"

"Why didn't you abort the child. It was not something you willingly wanted, why burden yourself with it?"

"Because...." Korien stared down "People, demons, everything has a purpose. No matter the way we are born, or the society we are born into, we're given a destiny. It doesn't matter, if the whole world rejects you, because, you still have a mission to do. So why, cut someone short of that journey, before they can even take their first breath"

"So you've discovered that I was a demon?"

"I figured, when you cried, that you weren't at least a human." her words soft, as she thought of him crying "Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"What are we, what are you?"

"I'm a fire apparition, we're fire apparitions. That's why our tears our black gems when we cry, its one of the gifts. That's why your hands were burned, and the men you killed were burned, you unleashed the flame properties that were dormant in your veins. That's why, you transformed the way you did, that is your demonic form."

"Do you have one?"

"Yes. But it is not one that people find charming, not as though it matters, my prey usually dies before they can look at me."

"Oh" Korien shivered suddenly feeling very cold. She scampered across the bed and scooted next to Hiei, and took his hand "Wow, you really are warm"

Hiei just looked down at her with a perplexed expression on his face, but Korien only smiled gently running her finger over the many curves and lines in his hand.

"See this one, it means that you're protective. You're protective of something you view from a far. And this one, this one shows that you're restrained, like you have things to do or say, and someone holds you back. And this one...this one shows you're sad, like you have something that carries with you everyday" she rubbed his hand gently, lacing her fingers through his for a moment, and smiled, turning her hand back over "See this one, this one says that I'm misinterpreted, like people mistake me for something greater than I am. This one shows that I've had a not so happy past, and this one, it shows I'm different"

"How can you learn such things by looking at someone's hands?" Hiei asked curiously

"Well, its said that when you meet your soul mate, when you hold their hand, its supposed to fit yours like a hand in a glove. The lines on your hands, those are just some childish things that people came up with, like astronomy or the Chinese zodiac animals"

"Seems some what juvenile"

"Indeed, but that's why we're human, we're supposed to be ignorant at points, that way, we can only see the unconditional joy before it all fades away"

"Hn."

"So, if Botan isn't human, and neither are you, is Kurama different too? Is that why he could heal me?"

Hiei nodded "Kurama is reincarnation of a famous demon named Yoko. Kurama took shelter in the womb of a woman when he had been injured, now people here call him by another name sometimes, or his "mother" does. His specialty is by far his wits, and he has strange powers with plants."

"What about Yusuke, he wasn't ordinary either"

"Yusuke is a human, he just has some special powers within him."

"Oh...I'm figuring the same for that Kuwabara boy?"

'That buffoon? I'm surprised he can dress himself in the morning"

"Ha. Can you tell me something else?"

"What?"

"Am I...a disappointment to you?"

"Disappointment?"

"I can tell, you were searching for me, not me me, but like another fire apparition, I can see it in your face. I'm afraid, that I'm not much use to you, because I don't really know anything about myself. I was raised a normal human, I'm figuring, that my mother must've been the demon, so I'm probably not even a full demon. I"m probably useless to you now.

But, I saw you crying, like you really had so much to ask me. Kids used to pick on me when I was a kid. They picked on me because I was the fastest, I was the strongest girl, I could beat all the guys, I was the smartest, I learned things faster, that told me I was weird.

It was hard I guess. I wanted so much to be with them, play with them, and it always felt like I was rejected. A disappointment to everyone, especially my father. Hehe, I guess he never forgave me for delivering Higue, I was only fifteen then. But I still stayed with school, I'd bring him with me, I'm not afraid to hide my son. I think, hiding him, would make him wonder if I was ashamed him. My boyfriend is already in jail, so there is no reason to continue thinking about it. I just, felt like, at times, that maybe I was a real weird girl"

Korien turned her face to Hiei, her eyes a mix of happiness and sadness

Hiei understood the feeling of rejection. He had be born into the world as the forbidden child, and was even rejected by his entire society. He had to wander the world alone for a very long time.

"You're not a disappointment, just different. You still need to search and understand yourself, so you can become strong, but that's nothing to be angry with. You've lived in this human world for eighteen years, its not surprising your mind is clouded with their ways."

Korien smiled sweetly, which found Hiei feeling awkward again. Hiei looked down, to find she still held onto his hand, squeezing it gently. His face softened, she reminded him of Yukina.

"Thank you Hiei."

Hiei opened his mouth to say something more, but there was a knock at the door and both turned their heads toward it.

"Miss Meoji are you awake?" Kurama's voice called out quietly.

Korien looked to where Hiei was sitting, but found, he had vanished, she hadn't even felt him let go of her hand.

"Yes Kurama, I'm awake" she whispered. Kurama slid the door open and walked in just some long pants holding baby Higue in his hands "Oh Higue" Higue was asleep peacefully against Kurama. Kurama smiled as he sat down beside her and handed her Higue.

"He slept fairly well, probably because of his shock, but I knew you'd probably be missing him"

Korien rocked him gently kissing his soft brown hair and looked back to Kurama smiling.

"I can't be without him, it becomes too lonely" She replied.

"Indeed. I wanted to say, I was sorry"

"Why are you apologizing? I've mostly figure out the whole scenario. You were ordered by Koenma to find and capture the demon who destroyed the warehouse, which was me. You had no idea it was me, and frankly, I didn't know either. I've never....used these powers freely, it only seemed to have opened up this past year, when dad's beatings got severe. Botan's the Grim Reaper, so she must've had a file on me, that's why, everyone's looking at me differently.

Yusuke feels guilty for trying to kill me, because I'm a single mother, and because of Higue. It reminds Yusuke of his mother and him. But I don't want sympathy, I will never regret having Higue, even if I was fifteen. I know what happened was wrong, but it wasn't something I could've controlled. If you still need to take me in, you can, it doesn't matter. I can't control it, it'd be safer if I was repressed somewhere."

"Korien...."

"No its okay Kurama. I'd do anything, to get away from that house. Its stale and old walls still linger with the memories of my mother, and her painful and slow death. The corners still whisper about my beatings, and my father's whip. The spider webs still are stained with my blood, the carpets too, and all the beers my father must've thrown about the house.

The house might have Higue's giggling voice and angel smile, but its still dark on the inside. It holds a dark presence, that slowly eats away at me with each passing breath. I don't care if I have to stay with the worst demons in the world, or even if I'm going to be killed, anything would be better, then looking my father in the eye again as he beat me." Korien whispered tucking baby Higue under her covers. "Anything would be better for Higue, then to grow up and spend the rest of his life with that heartless man."

"Korien. Botan and I spoke with Koenma, and he now understands this ordeal. You won't be going to jail, but it has been issued that me and the rest of the group remain with you for the next few months. Are new role, is to help you develop those powers and control them. We also have to, make sure that Higue doesn't or does not have the same gifts as you. So you, Higue, and all my friends will be living in this house. We'll all go to school, and normal things, but you won't ever be left alone if we can prevent it"

"Okay Kurama. I hope I don't get in the way"

"I never could imagine that" Kurama answered gently, caressing her cheek. "Do you keep it all inside?"

"What?"

"You smile so sweetly, better than I'd expect someone who went through what you did, but tell me Korien, do you keep that pain all inside? Don't you ever cry? Feel some sort of sorry for yourself?"

"My past my be rough, and full of a lot of hurt, but I can always smile, because out of the rubble, came something very beautiful, Higue. Even though I went through hell, I was given him, my boy, a child who loves the world and loves me unconditionally. He's pure, nothing like his father or grandfather. After a fire, there will always be ash, but even if a single flower can bloom up from the soot, it is something to rejoice about"

Kurama looked over to sleeping Higue, and Kurama patted the boy's head with a small grin.

"So you truly have no regret?"

"Life is short, and you aren't given many chances. If you spend your days regretting the past, you'll never see the present or the future ahead of you. By the time you realize that, it will already be gone, then, you're left with nothing."

Korien watched Kurama stroke her boy smiling, with happier tears in her eyes, none which that fell, but the overpowering feeling still lingered in her heart. Truthfully, at this moment, she felt extremely lonely. Living with a new group of people, and she didn't even know who she was anymore. She had Higue, that embracing joy, but, who could she really spill her heart to?

Kurama looked back to her smiling, caressing her cheek. His hands were so delicate. His green eyes, they were kind looking too. Maybe they could be trusted, but deep in her mind Korien had to tell herself not to. These people, may appear nice, but any of them might want to use her the way other boys did.

"I do believe the sun will be rising soon, its almost six."

Korien looked to the clock surprised. How long had she been talking to Hiei? Korien walked over to her windowsill, resting her elbows against the frame, her chin in her hands. Her eyes wandered about, hoping to find Hiei rush about. She looked to a tree right be her window, and there he stood for the briefest moment, with a smile, and then disappeared.

Maybe the future was looking brighter....or was it only so dark, she couldn't see at all?

**Author's Note**

Alright I got some reviewers! Thank you so much! I hope you all keep with it! Hey you might want to check out my Fruits Basket Fanfiction, everyone seems to like that one too! :-D


	5. Betraying Trust

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Chapter 5 **

Kurama left Korien after a little while, retreating to his bedroom. He carelessly tossed himself upon his bed, staring up the ceiling sighing. Korien had such a wonderful smile, even her past could not restrain her beauty.

He stared at the ceiling, only to see her smiling or giggling face. But he frowned, remember the nurse's office, and all her bandages, and seeing on her back porch. She was constantly wounded, and the scars must've been so horrible if Botan and he hadn't healed her. If she hadn't spent the night here, she might have just gone home to be whipped. These troubling thoughts, only lead Kurama to a sleep.

Korien stayed in her room until 7, unable to sleep, and too frustrated with her thoughts. She scooped up Higue, he still sleeping, and wandered about the house. She would go nowhere without him. The hallway outside her room was long and dark, and with the many doors, she figured they were in the dormitory section of the house.

After walking down the lonesome hall, she found a spiraling staircase. Down the stairs she walked cautiously. The walls were filled with many paintings, some of Kurama as a young boy, and she figured his parents. It only made Korien cringe, thinking about her own. At the bottom, she figured this was the main floor. The floors were tiled with marble and shone so much that she could see her reflection. There were two more hallways she could chose, and Korien simply chose the one on the left.

This hallway was a little brighter, she walked through another threshold, and gasped seeing the beautiful sunrise from the enormous window. She wasn't even sure if it was a window, it was more like a giant wall of glass.

"Like it ey?" Korien turned around with Higue and gasped seeing Yusuke in a chair. She took a step back frightened stiff. "Hey, don't do that. Our assignment was changed, we don't have to hurt you"

"How can I trust you just like that? How can I trust anyone in this house! This could all be just some elaborate plan you're cooking up!"

"Hehe, well, Kuwbara and I ain't that bright to cook up this sort of plan. Hiei I haven't seen since yesterday, and I doubt Kurama would do this, since he seems to like you"

Korien glared at him still, but Yusuke's eyes seemed soft as he looked at Higue. "You look so at ease with him in your arms" he spoke quietly

"Of course I do, he's my son"

"Most parents, when stuff like that happens, reject their kids completely, or don't know how to take care of them. Sounds like my mom, getting drunk all the time, not working, heh, she wonders why I'm so messed up. But you, you care about him a lot. You remind me of I dunno, well my family. I wasn't supposed to come into the picture, just like Higue, but we're still so different. He's love, and cared for, and me, yeah like anyone gave a damn"

"Don't say that Yusuke."

"Why shouldn't I? No one ever gave a crap about me as a kid!"

"Then who do you think all these people are in this house? Look, Yusuke, if you live in the past like that, you won't realize what great things you have right now" Korien turned to stare back out the window. "Higue is lucky, I guess, to have me. But as a kid, my mother died when I wasn't even ten, and then my dad started drinking. Koenma probably told you all about me, how I'm whipped everyday, that's been going on since the day she died Yusuke. That's more than ten years."

"......"

"Yusuke, if I was always upset by my past, I wouldn't have made the life I had now. I don't care if I was raped, I mean I do but, people still try to rape me all the time. I know it sounds stupid, but I have Higue, and that's all I need to see tomorrow. I have my friends at school, my grades, and my friends at the coffee shop. So..." She turned back to him smiling softly "Why look at all the horrible things when there are a million more that can make you smile?"

"Korien...."

"I think, if Kurama and Botan hadn't of healed me, those scars would always be with me. Its almost like my body is an easel. It tells a lot of my life story. My virginity gone, but from it came Higue, which would hahah be the stretch marks. The scars on my back, would tell of my beatings. The bruises that were on my face, were from the attackers I meet everyday. My eyes, would show you my soul, and my soul, would show you my fears. My blond hair, would tell you about my mom, and how she used to brush it everyday, and tell me it was like golden silk. My hands would show you, how soft and compassionate I was, them being so delicate, and not rough. My smile would tell you that I'm alright, and that you wouldn't have to worry."

Yusuke got up from his chair, and walked over to her. He stood before her, with a small cocky grin on his face and he looked down to Higue and rubbed his hair

"I hope the squirt doesn't take on after you, or we'll have another smartallic."

"Oh and you'd be so much better of a role model?"

"Maybe, I could teach the runt all my fighting techniques"

"Just what we need, another dim-witted show off"

"Hey!" Yusuke punched at her shoulder playfully. They both laughed, but Yusuke gulped seeing baby Higue stir in Korien's arms "Uh oh....did I wake him up?"

"Here." Korien gently placed Higue into Yusuke's arms. Yusuke was surprised, and very grateful he hadn't dropped the poor kid. Higue squirmed again, maybe half sleeping.

"What do I do now?" Yusuke asked

"Sing to him. He'll fall back to sleep if you sing"

"Uhh...I don't sing"

"Sure you do. You did on the roof"

"So... On the first night,  
a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere" he sang weakly

"There ya go" Korien smiled "So... On the second night,  
The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz.  
Sound life. So...."

"On the third night,  
The children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world. So....."

"On the fourth night,  
the children of the wave spray the shore  
Sound life"

Korien looked to him and grinned.

"What's so funny?"

"You look at ease with Higue too" Korien pointed to Higue, who had now fallen back into his peaceful dreams, and Yusuke holding him tenderly.

"Yeah well, I think you'd kill me if I dropped the runt" he replied gently

"No, I wouldn't kill you, just give you a world of pain" She shot back slyly with a wink.

They both then heard a crash in the kitchen, and arguing coming from two inaudible voices "Looks like Kuwabara and Shizuru are up." Yusuke moaned rolling his eyes

"Then lets go have breakfast with them" Korien smiled happily pulling Yuskue's arm.

"You have a very lovely voice" he whispered to her softly as she stopped to open up the door. Yusuke stood behind her, their torsos touching as his warm breathed brushed up against her neck.

"Your's isn't have bad either" She whispered back. Korien didn't know why they were whispering, but the thought hadn't exactly crossed her mind at that moment. She stood staring at the closed door, one hand still grasping the doorknob. Yusuke was still holding baby Higue, and for a moment there was a sound of silence, and you could feel the sunshine beating down against their backs.

Yusuke's breathing was soft, gentile almost. Korien turned around to face him, the door she was holding onto swung open and wacked her square in the side of her face.

"URAMESHI TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" The oh so stupid but comical Kuwabara screamed as he stepped through the threshold.. He looked to Urameshi puzzled, steam rising from Yusuke's head, and he was trying so hard not to squeeze the kid to death because of his anger.

"Damn you, Kuwabara, couldn't you've waited like another minute?"

"What are you talking about, and why are you holding Higue, where's Korien?" Korien then groaned on the floor holding her head. Kuwabara looked down and his eyes nearly flew out of his eyes. "Aye Gees, really sorry there little lady. I didn't know you were right behind the door." He grabbed Korien by the wrist and pulled her up to her feet.

"I'm okay" She grumbled weakly, everything was still all topsy-turvy.

"Now hold on let me see it" Kuwabara said sternly, moving away her hand that covered the leftward part of her face. There was a nice red line from the door and Kuwabara laughed "Sorry, it looks like, you have a divider on your face. But don't worry, I think it'll puff down or something, you could always get Fox boy or Botan to clear it up"

"I don't need to be healed for every little small cut or wound I get, I'm not going to die from it"

"You still up for breakfast?" Kuwabara asked hopefully "Shizuru made pancakes! Don't tell her I said this but her's are awesome!"

"You and Shizuru are brother and sister?"

"Yup, baby bro, as she likes to so evilly call me. But come on food now, talk later" Kuwabara replied almost caveman like. He now took her by the arm and pulled her out the door, just as Korien had tried with Yusuke "You come too Urameshi, that baby's probably hungry too. We'll see if Kurama has any soft stuff"

The three of them, and baby Higue entered the kitchen. Shizuru was at the stove flipping a pancake midair, wearing an apron and everything. On the table was a stack of pancakes practically up to Korien's eye level.

Kurama was already seated at the table, reading the newspaper with one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other. Hiei was by the window, but he made no effort to acknowledge anyone else's presence, Korien wondered if to him, last night was ever real.

"Good morning Korien!" A perky blue haired lady squealed

"Good morning to you Botan" Korien replied in a bow

"Oh good grief girl no need to be so polite. Its just a few of us gals and a bunch of boys." Botan laughed with her hands on her hips "Seriously, tone down this formalness"

"Hey don't worry 'bout it kid. You'll learn within a few days, none of these fellas are much on manners, except for Kurama, I don't think he could be impolite if he tried"

"Indeed. I was just brought up this way, I don't think old habits like mine could be so easily broken" Kurama answered with a small smile "Good morning Miss Meoji, I suppose you slept well?"

It seemed that Kurama won't talk about his encounter with her either. Does everyone keeps secrets from each other, or was it because of her, that everyone kept the secrets?

"I slept just fine, for a new environment." Korien answered with a grin.

"Uh Urameshi, why are you holding Higue?" Kuwabara asked rubbing his head confused

"I'm surprised the ignoramus hasn't accidentally killed the poor human already" Hiei scoffed by the window

"Hey! I'm not so bad with kids! I even got this one to fall back asleep after it woke up"

"Oh and what did you do Urameshi? Knock it out with one of your spirit guns?" Kuwabara joked

"Haha very funny" Yusuke sighed, he couldn't easily tell the guys that he sang to the kid. He walked back over to Korien and slipped Higue into her arms "I believe he's yours"

"Thanks" Korien whispered, and Yusuke flashed a grin before turning back to breakfast. With all the commotion, Higue woke up, which wasn't so horrible because it was around the usual time he did awaken. "Good morning baby" Korien cooed

"Mornin' Korien. Ere hipper?"

"Hipper go bye bye," Korien replied gently.

"What did he even ask?" Hiei asked befuddled

"He asked where the whip was" Korien answered gently

"Your father...." Kurama filled in the blanks gently.

"Bye bye!" Higue giggled happily "'uffin 'uffin?" Higue squirmed.

"Pancakes today Higue" Korien answered. She sat down in a chair and put Higue on the floor beside her. She took a warm pancake, and ripped off a small piece and handed it to him. Everyone watched as the innocent three year old munched on it euphorically.

Hiei watched as Korien fed her child. It was, an endearing sight to see, and it also made Hiei somewhat lonesome. He had never had that sort of care as a child, and it seemed like Higue was treated like a prince, even if they weren't rich.

"'ector 'ector!" Higue squealed seeing Hiei in the corner. Korien only threw her head back and laughed. Her laugh was beautiful and lightening.

"He remembers you Hiei" she laughed as Higue scampered over to him. Higue took small steps until he fell forward and clung to Hiei's right leg. A water droplet fell from Hiei's face looking down at the child, unsure of what to do.

"Hello..." Hiei told Higue nervously. Higue only looked up to Hiei and smiled laughing

"'Ector!" Hiei smiled for a quick second, but would not let it stay for too long.

"Gees if that kid thinks Hiei's his protector I'm sorry to know who is enemy is" Kuwabara joked

"Ignorant Buffoon, its only a child, of course it doesn't know how to distinguish those things" Hiei shot back angrily. Hiei quickly turned and opened the back door, disappearing, leaving Higue still in the kitchen.

"He's sure a morning person ain't he?" Yusuke said quietly sipping at his cup of orange juice

"Indeed" Kurama said quietly as he continued reading the newspaper "Oh Korien, I do believe we should retrieve your belongings from your house, since you'll be staying her for a while"

Korien nearly choked on her drink and everyone looked at her startled

"Oh no no, I'm fine, I'll get my things myself, I wouldn't want to trouble you all. But if someone wouldn't mind watching Higue for me that would be a great help"

"Sure, we'll watch after the tyke" Yusuke replied waving his hand "Now go on and get your crud"

"Yeah, me and Urameshi are real good with kids" Kuwabara added picking up Higue "Hey little guy you want to play with Uncle Kuwabara"

"Heheh play!" Higue giggled in his arms

"Aww I never knew you had such a sensitive side Kuwabara, that's so adorable" Korien's eyes went all goo-goo like and Kuwabara blushed

"Yeah well, it mostly started with my love for cats"

"Oh you have a cat too? You're too much!" She hugged Kuwabara childly "I absolutely love you! We'll get along just great!"

"Yeah, you know, you sort of remind me of Shizuru"

"What was that little bro?" Shizuru slapping the spatula against her hand

"Nothing sis, I just meant she's serious like you, but loving, that's all" Kuwabara said desperately

"Settle down brother, I wasn't going to hurt you" Shizuru laughed

"Man I wish I had a brother or sister to get along with like you two" Korien moaned happily

"NO YOU DON"T" both Kuwabara and Shizuru screamed at the same time.

That caused the whole group the group to burst out into laughter, and even behind the newspaper Korien could see Kurama smirking too. Korien quickly put on her shoes and waved by the door

"I better get going, the sooner I get my stuff, the sooner I can be free of him" She smiled waving. Before she left she kissed Higue's head "Now be good for Kuwabara and Yusuke okay?" Higue only giggled and she walked out the door.

Korien ran her hand through her golden locks and tied them up into a ponytail. It took a while for Korien to actually exit Kurama's estate. She walked through the front iron gates and sauntered down the streets. It was a beautiful day, there was a gentle breeze, but nothing intolerable. Korien hadn't wanted the rest of the group to come with her, because she knew it would not be a happy reunion coming home. She had been out all night, and so much had happened, she'd never live it down.

Korien walked by the coffee shop sadly, thinking about all that she'd be leaving behind staying with Kurama. It wasn't so far from it, but it just didn't seem the same. Korien was happy she was leaving the painful home with her father, but at the same time, was she really leaving or only running away from it?

She turned the corner down her street, and stopped abruptly finding Hiei standing there.

"Did you follow me?"

"I was ordered to watch over you" Hiei replied smugly

"Can't you just watch me with that third eye thing?" Korien asked pointing to the bandana that concealed it

"Hn. I probably could, but I wouldn't want you to be killed unless I did it myself"

"Oh thanks, I really feel the love there" Korien sighed sarcastically.

Korien continued, and Hiei walked at her side. Korien's eyes were sad, knowing she was nearing the house, and Hiei would himself gazing at her again. He watched as she flexed her fingers, and she ran her hand against her neck.

They were both silent, and Korien wanted to cry just seeing the house. She could sense the anger that lingered about it. She stopped at the bottom of the stairwell and looked to Hiei.

"Hiei, can you please just wait outside?" She asked gently

"Sure..." Hiei didn't understand why he had agreed to it. He usually just followed orders, and never put up with anyone else. Why was he acting so strangely? What's going on with him?

Korien walked up the stairs, letting her keys jingle as she turned the knob to the door and walked inside, shutting it gently.

"It seems as though you followed her as well Hiei" Hiei turned to see Kurama walking towards him in a pair of formal black pants and a red jacket.

"Hn" Kurama only chuckled

"What about her intrigues you? I've never seen you act this strangely"

"I'd be careful how you word things fox. I'm only here to protect her, that's my damn job."

"Sure Hiei"

"Hn" Hiei turned his head away from Kurama angrily, he still wishing he could help Korien.

Korien wandered through the front of the house quietly. She prayed her father was asleep, but as she walked through the living room there he was.

"Where have you been?" He asked almost calmly yet angrily

"Out, I'm leaving dad. I'm eighteen, you're no longer have your firm grasp over my life"

"Oh and what will you do when I stop paying for your tuition, and all of Higue's needs?" Her father asked smugly, in his hands, Korien's book, a book with her most passionate writings.

"Dad put my book down" She cried desperately. She and her mom had written a lot in that book.

Her father only stood up smugly and chucked it into the kindling fire place. Korien screamed as she pulled it from the fire quickly trying to stop the burning pages. Her father only cackled and laughed before hitting her with a flying chair, slamming here against the wall and she screamed feeling a sharp pain in her chest.

"You are here to obey me! Without me you'd be nothing! Your mother was a wench, and stupid bitch who believed you could be something special. But no you could only be a fornicatress and give birth to that stupid boy!"

"Sakura was never a bitch, and don't you ever say that. I am not a fornicatress, and Higue is not a stupid boy" Korien hissed struggling to her feet holding her chest wincing. She was only struck with the whip, and her arm began to bleed steadily

"What would you know, you're just a stupid girl"

"I'm not a girl anymore, and you'd notice that if you weren't so drunk all the time! I'm leaving and that's final"

"Only if you plan on leaving in more than one piece" He hissed back slamming his fist into her face. Korien fell back again, spatting out blood as she struggled to her feet.

"I will leave, and never miss this place, and I will be happy" Korien now realized she should never have come here, it would've been easier to just call a shipping agency, that way her father couldn't intervene. "Why do you have to hate me, for being what I am, weren't you the one who brought me into the world?"

"I didn't want you, but your mother was just the same, she wouldn't cut someone's chances short, what a waste." Her father shouted beating her again with the whip.

"Its not her fault you're too blinded, you keep drinking, just to show how much you miss her. You loved her, no matter how much you deny it, I can see it in your eyes, and you cried for days after she died I saw you" Korien screamed back tearing slightly

"SHUT UP" he kicked her in the ribs again and she screamed in pain.

Kurama and Hiei had been standing outside for about ten minutes now, and both of them looked up when they heard a faint scream.

"I knew she wouldn't be safe here" Kurama said harshly

"Hn, I don't know why I listened to her" Hiei stormed up the stairs quickly, and both of them flung through the front door silently.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP" they heard, and then the sound of something kicking up against flesh, and then Korien's cry.

"Dad stop already, if you miss her, just say so.... there's no point in hiding it."

"I SAID SHUT UP" he screamed raising the whip above his head, as he began to bring it down it was stopped

"I do believe you've done enough damage here"

Korien opened her eyes painfully to see Kurama holding on to her father's whip, and that Hiei was now beside her, trying to pick her up gently but she let out a painful whisper "Don't...it hurts"

"What the hell?" Korien's father turned around to see Kurama, and then was smashed in the face by Kurama's hand, her father fell to the ground quietly with a bloody face and Korien scampered to her feet.

"Dad? Dad are you okay? Daddy?" She shook her father roughly trying to get him to wake up. He's eyes opened slowly, and strangely his hand reached out to her face

"What are you doing back Sakura?"

"Sakura? Daddy its me, Korien, dad?" But her father only passed out again and his hand slipped away from her. She turned back to Kurama angry and crying, more gems hitting the floor "Why did you do that? Did I tell either of you to come in? Didn't I tell you all not to follow me? Do you two have no respect for me at all?"

"But Miss Meoji, we heard you scream and we just..." Kurama began

"Yeah so I scream a little." She rose holding her bloodied chest, "but I didn't scream for help. So it stings a little, I can handle it myself" She winced slightly

"Korien you really must let us help you" Kurama walked over to her

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed again.

Both Hiei and Kurama were at a loss of what to do. The floor was slowly becoming engulfed by her tear gems that were the only sounds in the room, the gem's "click" as it hit the wood floor. She looked down at her father, and took out a handkerchief wiping away the blood from his face. She gently picked him out, wincing again with her pain, but placed him on the couch. She threw a blanket over him, and left one tear gem in his hand and closed the fist gently. Korien did not bother looking at Hiei or Kurama and she stormed out the house slamming the door shut.

**Authors Note**

Sorry this chapter took so long, but here it is PLEASE REVIEW

Be happy while you're living, for you're a long time dead


	6. A Possible Potential

**Disclaimer: **Well here beings my chapter 6, I hope you all are enjoying yourselves

**Chapter 6 A Possibility for Potential **

Korien had a lot of difficulty getting home that afternoon. She felt horrible for leaving Kurama and Hiei alone like that, but she hated them more for hurting her father. Yes, she had issues with her father, yes she hurt her, but that never made it right to hurt him, no matter what.

She promised her mother that she would take care of her father, and her so called new friends could easily have killed him with their demonic power. There was a sinking feeling in her chest, but her broken ribs far overpowered that feeling.

Korien staggered back to Kurama's, wanting more the sanctuary of her home, but it felt like she was trapped either way. She entered through the iron gates, and walked through the front door, just as she stood through the threshold, she fell to her knees.

"Korien? Hey what happened?" A voice was yelling at her. Korien was only holding her side in agonizing pain. She looked up, her vision almost have blurred.

"Oh Yusuke, please, can you call Botan?"

"Where are Kurama and Hiei?"

"Please Yusuke, just get Botan" Korien held her ribs in pain again trying hard not to cry.

Yusuke didn't know what the hell was going on, but he rolled up his sleeve and clicked on the communicator

"Wench where are you!" Yusuke screamed into the device.

"Oh goodness Yusuke is that anyway to treat a girl!"

"Just shut up, I need you over here now!"

"A tad spur of the moment Yusuke I'm out with Kayko!"

"Listen Botan get over to Kurama's now, Korien's been hurt again, she's in rough shape" His voice slowly gentled with worry.

"What? Oh dear not again. I'll be over soon" with that the communicator was cut off. Yusuke bent down next to her trying to take off her coat jacket.

"What happened to you?"

"Where's Kuwabara and Shizuru, and Higue?"

"Kuwabara and Shizuru took the kid out to the zoo today. They're fine, but what the hell happened to you"

"Just the usual" She looked to him with a cocky grin "Dad got mad that I broke curfew of course. Just a normal punishment" she laughed, but then grabbed at her side again.

"Let me help you" Yusuke tried to take her shoulder and gently bring her up

"No its fine," She stood up on her own, practically tipping over to one side. Yusuke grabbed her arm, and almost had to drag her to his bedroom, the closest one from the hallway, and get her to lay down on the bed.

"You idiot, why would you go back to him?"

"He's my father Yusuke....he wasn't....always that bad....I know deep down....he only misses my mother....that's why he drinks all the time. He's trying to forget her....by diluting her in the drinks....but it only makes him angrier....that he couldn't save her from the disease. Yusuke....I know he isn't bad....and I made a promise....to her....that I'd still watch over him...."

"Yeah well, right now, you need to watch over yourself."

Korien closed her eyes gently, and Yusuke noticed that there was sweat all over her face. He rested his hand on her head and quickly retreated it. "She has a fever" he whispered quietly. The doorbell rang, and Yusuke ran to the door.

"I came as soon as I could. How is she?"

"I think her old man broke a few of her ribs, and then she just has the usual whip marks. She's got a fever though, I think she walked back by herself"

"She put herself under that much pressure? Oh dear"

"When will it ever stop for her? Won't she ever have the pain leave?"

"I'm afraid there might be a lot more in store for her Yusuke."

The two ran down the hall, and Botan quickly opened the bedroom door. Korien opened her eyes slowly, and looked to see her. "Hey Botan...what are you doing here....you're supposed to be with Kayko"

"I'm here to heal you that's what" Botan answered sternly. She walked over and placed her hand on Korien's forehead, and Korien was once again surrounded by the blue light. Botan kept this up for a few moments but then looked back to Yusuke "Without Kurama's healing too, I could only fix her ribs, they aren't broken, but she still has her fever, and the other wounds. I'm sorry Yusuke, that's all I can do"

"Right..." Yusuke looked Korien, who's breathing was really hard, he walked into the kitchen finding a cloth and some cool water. He ringed it out, and rested it up against her forehead. He remembered the day on the roof, and her smile, how her golden hair blew in the wind. Yusuke didn't understand, how a girl that happy, could go through so much. "What happened to you?"

But there was no response, Korien was already lost within the thickness of another nightmare. Yusuke sat on the bed by her feet, leaning against the wall, and waited, hoping she'd wake up soon.

Kurama and Hiei had long stood in Korien's house together, each still not sure of what to do. Kurama at once point, walked over to her father, and healed his face, surprised at how badly he had hurt the man. Why had Kurama been so angry, to have gotten that out of control?

"I believe anger and hostility was usually your department wasn't it Hiei? So when have I become so ruthless?"

"Hn you fool, you're sympathetic heart for that girl has made your emotions flux. You'll do anything to protect her, and you have no bearings. Trust me Kurama, you're cursed"

"Well are you not the same way?"

"It is not my heart that allows me to protect her, it is the fact that we are both the same kind of demon. It is an unspoken code to protect your own kind."

"Or is it that your heart too has sympathy for you, because you were both rejects of your kind, and some how you've found each other."

"Hn, what foolishness"

"Hiei, you can allow your heart to open to someone, even if it is that one girl"

"Hn. I have no idea what you're talking about" With that Hiei turned away from Kurama and exited out the front door, his cape blowing slightly. Kurama only smirked to himself and followed after him.

"She's special to you." Kurama started it again. Hiei growled, why wouldn't the stupid fox just leave it be?

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Oh maybe because you actually cried for her. Don't think we didn't see it. You usually would have killed an enemy, but you couldn't kill her. You took care of Higue too."

"Hn." Hiei looked the other way, blushing slightly, but then looked to Kurama and growled "If you have an infatuation for her then pursue it. I will not be the one to stand in your way. I would however watch Yusuke, he seems just as love stricken as you"

Kurama chuckled as the two entered the home. Now though, their true worry set in. Kurama was surprised to find Botan sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and the newspaper.

"Botan, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked. Botan looked up from the newspaper and smiled

"Oh hello. Well you see. Yusuke told me, that Korien came home a few hours ago, in a lot of pain. She had four broken ribs, and the usual beatings. So he called me up, and tada here I am."

"Is she okay now?" Kurama asked gently

"Well, without your help, my healing powers were limited, so I was only able to fix her broken ribs. But because she actually walked home, she put a lot of strain on herself, I'm afraid she's come down with a terrible fever, but there's nothing else I can do to help, Yusuke's with her though."

"A fever...." Hiei repeated aloud. He turned and slipped out the backyard, disappearing.

"What's his problem?"

'I don't think Hiei's used to this sort of worrying" Kurama smiled again.

"Yes well, I don't think she needs immediate attention, but maybe in a little bit when she wakes up you might want to tend to the fever."

'Of course, for now, I'll be upstairs in my library." Kurama bowed humbly and he too disappeared.

"Those two, their prides are so high, neither will mention how worried they are" Botan smiled, then continued on reading the paper.

Yusuke sat at the edge of the bed still with Korien. He inched closer to her, tucking a strand of her gold hair behind her ear gently. Yusuke smirked, gently caressing her cheek. He was relieved to see, that her fever had almost completely vanished. Maybe she had just overworked herself.

"Hey, Korien, don't you think its time to get up?" He asked the sleeping maiden stroking her cheek still. Korien stirred slightly turning her head, and he chortled. Yusuke stroked her again, and tickled her at her neck and she smiled turning over again.

"Let me sleep Yusuke" She moaned completely turning over facing the wall. Yusuke crept up the bed, and sat at the pillow's edge, stroking her face and neck again. She groaned trying to cover her face with her pillow, and he laughed for real, not as quietly, knowing she was awake.

"Come on sleepy head, you're all better now"

"Mmm...sleep is good Yusuke." she whined again. Yusuke laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist whispering in her ear

"Sleep is good...especially when its with you"

Korien turned over and faced him, her face looked so soft. She still looked sleepy, but a beauty like when the light falls through the windows in a still room. Simple, and taunting. She brought herself up close to him, their faces practically touching, but she just nuzzling his chin sleepily. She was unintentionally taunting him.

"Good morning" she whispered, blowing her warm breath against his ear.

"You're so gorgeous" he moaned as she shifted positions, her torso practically clicking with his.

"Hmm?" she only nuzzled him again gently, still living in half of her dream, just enjoying the cozy feeling of someone near. Yusuke couldn't contain himself anymore, and he captured her lips holding them. He broke away for a breath, but she didn't hit him like before, and he closed the gap between them again. The only sound in the quiet room was the smacking of their lips. He nibbled and kissed at her neck, and she moaned gently closing her eyes again. He loved to hear her moan, but he'd only be drawn back to the moans source with her lips.

Yusuke was almost atop her, just trying to lean in and seal her lips. With her long slender leg she took her foot and started to rub Yusuke's cock baiting him seductively. Yusuke moaned again but kissed her harder. Korien taunted him even more, and Yusuke could feel himself growing hard.

"Korien...." he half laughed and moaned kissing her again and again. Korien and Yusuke tossed about in the bed, but Yusuke wanted more from her. He began to get a little more touchy with her, and when his hands had worked their way to her jeans she stopped him "Korien?"

"Not now Yusuke, everyone will hear..." she pleaded sadly. He sat back for a moment, somewhat disappointed but she sat up and kissed him again dearly "thank you for taking care of me"

"No problem" he whispered back "Hey, I bet Kurama or the other's will be here to check on you soon, I think I better get on out of here." Korien nodded again sadly, but Yusuke only kissed her again and rubbed her hair like a little kid "Take it easy though. I can't tell Koenma you got sick and died on me." He laughed and smiled gently and then walked out of his room.

Korien smoothed her fingers over her lips, which were still numb from Yusuke's touch. Korien had to practically slap herself to bring her back to reality if things. These guys, could just as easily be pricks and losers who would've raped her in the street like any other man tried. She lay back down on the bed and squirmed deep under the covers trying to mute out her sobs again.

Kurama looked up from his book seeing Yusuke leave his bedroom. Yusuke looked to him seeing the worry in his eyes "Don't worry, she's awake, she's just fine, a little shaky, but Botan healed her. Thanks again Botan"

"No problem dear. But I must be off, I'm afraid I blew of Kayko helping Korien, I think a pint of chocolate ice cream will fix that."

'I'll walk you back," Yusuke added following her out the door. Yusuke just wanted to get out of the house, if he didn't, he'd find himself crawling back to Korien for more.

Kurama found his opportunity, leaving his bookmark in the novel and walked down the hall to Yusuke's room. As he reached for the door, it opened and he looked in seeing Korien in one of Yusuke's long t-shirts and his sweat pants. Kurama frowned having a bad feeling, but he saw in her hands were her clothes, stained with blood yet again.

"Hey Kurama," she smiled gently "Do you think Yusuke will mind? I need to wash these, again, I ruin so many good outfits this way" Her eyes looked puffy like she was crying, but Kurama only nodded

"Here let me show you, I guess you really haven't had a good tour of my home, I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry, I was unconscious last night remember, this is the only at ease moment I've had"

Kurama smiled, taking the clothes, and together he first showed her around. They started at the back door, the one that led to the kitchen, she laughed, because she at least already knew where that was. He walked down the hall.

"Well you know that's Yusuke's room"

"Of course, I never would've guessed" She sighed sarcastically, but smiled at him sweetly.

They walked farther down "This one's Kuwabara's, and here's the den, I mostly watch movies here with the guys" Korien peeked her head in, looking at the lovely living space. She sat a huge couch, and it just called to her, she ran over and jumped onto it with a thud

"Oh god this is a heavenly couch" She sighed pretending to sleep. Kurama only chuckled again and looked at the fireplace. Korien walked up to the mantel and found a picture pulling it down. "You look so cute with your parents' She smiled at him gently, and Kurama knew that she was wishing she had something like this.

Kurama and Korien walked up the spiraling stairs, not putting real detail into the dinning room and extra private room for phone calls. Upstairs, the first door on the left with the library. Korien let out a gasp looking at all the books "Oh my god" She walked in, it was the most elegant library ever. The chairs were almost a maroon color and the walls were filled with books. "So this is why you're so smart"

"Maybe, I do love to read" he replied grinning.

Korien skimmed the shelves, and pulled down a book opening the pages.

"Cowards die many times before their deaths,  
The valiant never taste of death but once."  
  
She read it aloud, throwing out her hand like they mostly do in plays, looking to the windows with a pretending angry tone. Kurama clapped and beamed again

"Julius Caesar if I'm not mistaken"

"Indeed, its one of my favorites" Korien smiled at him closing the book. "I could stay in this one room for days, just lost in all these books." She spun around looking at the ceiling which actually had a mural painted on it.

The two left the library, and continued on down the hallway, Kurama walked past her bedroom, an extra study, the room that was supposed to be Hiei's, and then his.

"That's everything"

"Wow this place is so big, don't you get lonely when your friends aren't here?"

"Indeed I do. Sometimes the house echoes its own silence." Kurama looked to a window, trying to avert her gaze. Korien walked up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Well now, you have all your friends here with you, and you know they'll never leave you"

"And you are here with me as well."

Korien nodded again with a smile, and Kurama turned bringing her to the laundry room, which was down in the basement. The basement was also renovated holding a pool table and another plasma screened television.

"And here is one of the more less flattering rooms, but here's your washer and drier" Kurama showed her. Korien saw there was a load of laundry that needed to be done, definitely belonging to the team from the lovely stench from them. (Sarcasm)

Korien took all the clothes, sorted them, and washed them all, bleaching hers to remove the blood."

While one load was washing, the other was drying, and the third was the one that Kurama and Korien would fold together. For a while, Korien just talked about school, realizing that they'd be back in school in two days, today only being Saturday. Kurama had a guilty feeling in his heart, she was trying to forget that he had assaulted her father.

She ran out of things to say after a while as she folded a pair of Yusuke's jeans. She was silent, Kurama not knowing she was thinking about Yusuke and what had happened. At one point she shook her head like she was trying to remove the jitters in her.

"Korien?"

"Yes Kurama?"

"I wanted to apologize, for my disgusting behavior from earlier. I was so angry, I don't know what came over me. It was like, I wasn't there, I wasn't the same person."

"In the end, you're still a demon, and there is still that urge of hatred the runs through your veins. Demons were meant to kill humans, instincts and that was all. In the end you could have your best friend and trust them with all your heart, and they'd still betray you. Ruthless savages." she finished folding the laundry and disappeared leaving Kurama alone.

"She must really hate demons now, maybe because she is one" he said sadly. Kurama didn't want Korien to think all demons were monsters, it was all about self-control.

Korien was still angry with Kurama, but she knew deep down he hadn't meant to upset her, he was only trying to protect her. She had been in a horrible ordeal after all, she hated these mixed feelings. She walked out into the backyard, and after a small bit of searching, she found a huge wooden pole for training. It was extremely thick, and around it was padding. Simple.

Korien first found a water bottle in the house, and then came back outside. She stripped off Yusuke's T-shirt, leaving her in just the sweat pants and sports bra. She took some medical tape, and wrapped it around her palms.

For a few moments, she took some deep breaths, starting with her hands above her head and bringing them all the way down again. She opened her eyes, and gave a quick jab into the padded trunk with a scream. There were so many emotions in her, and she was releasing them slowly, not realizing the tears that streamed from her eyes, and the crystals that were on the ground. She had many continuous jabs and threw in a few strong kicks watching as the stuffing started to wear. After a while, she started to slow down, with hard breathing. She gave one final punch, leaving her arm stretched out and hung her head panting as sweat dropped from her.

"Damn it" she whispered aloud "I'm too damn weak" she panted again. She stood up, looking at her hands, and concentrated, she wanted to see that demonic power again, without blowing something up again.

Korien brought her hands together, in a sort of prayer position and watched as they began to glow red. The ground began her slowly shook and her hair was being pushed up from the energy. She then brought her hands out, as if you were going to shove someone and screamed again. She was successful in shooting out a maybe baseball sized fire stream but it threw her back from the intense power. When she got back up, the training log, was completely incinerated.

"Shit, Kurama's going to kill me" She moaned rolling her eyes. The whip marks on her shoulders were stinging from the constant abrupt motions. She took her water bottle and dumped its contents on her head as she sat down on the grass staring at the stars.

Hiei stepped out onto the grass after watching Korien fight. Right now, she looked extremely beautiful, the water dripping from her strands of hair, everything was wet and cool. He walked over and stood next to her looking up at the stars.

"Not bad for someone who's never been in battle"

"I'm guessing that's some sort of a compliment coming from a upper B calls demon" Korien smirked still looking at the stars. Hiei just gave a small smirk and sat down beside her. He took off his longer addition to the cape and draped it over Korien's wet and swollen shoulders. She rested her head against his shoulder lightly.

**Authors Note**

Im' gonna leave it at that, its sorta died out this chapter, Ch 7 is on the way


	7. Our Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing sadly

**Chapter 7** **Our Enemy**

He took off his longer addition to the cape and draped it over Korien's wet and swollen shoulders. She rested her head against his shoulder lightly. Hiei blushed slightly, still pondering in the back of his mind why he would find this emotion so frequently when he was around her.

Korien rested contently, staring at those stars.

"Why do you always look to those stars?" He asked curiously

"I don't know really, I guess, they're a million miles away. A million of them in the sky, each star, a being, I would say person, but since I'm not a real person anymore... Anyway, the stars is one of us, our souls, there are those that are bright, and those that are dim. I figure, if I'm one of so many, then it doesn't allow myself to, have such self pity, or worry about me dying. In the long run, I'm just another dim light, another will take my place, no big deal"

"What a barbaric way to think"

Korien look to him surprised. "Oh?"

"Was it not you, who told me, that every being had a purpose to fulfill. So if you were careless and died, wouldn't you not complete that same mission you told me we had to live for? Isn't that a bit hypocritical?"

"I guess it is," she whispered sadly rubbing her shoulder.

"Why do you let him do such horrible things to you? Why don't you just strike him back, or just leave?"

"I guess that'd be your answer to everything, to kill them."

"Hn. Well, I still would not have dealt with that abuse for the nine or ten something years you did. Even if he was my father"

"Well there's no rewriting the past now...." Korien didn't know that Hiei and Kurama had healed her father yet, and she was worried about him.

"He's fine, Kurama healed him"

"What?" Korien looked to him surprised. Hiei just pointed to his third eye "You read my mind?"

"Not really, nearly all of your mind has its own barrier, that thought, just happens to be the strongest, the easiest and most recent one. Anything else I wished to seek out, I can't"

Korien shoved at him lightly and he smirked "Don't try to read my mind anymore"

Hiei shoved her too, gently, for once "I doubt I'll need to, you wear your emotions in your eyes"

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing?"

"In battle, you never show emotion, enemies can use that to their advantage"

"Reading minds is easy, reading eyes is harder. The eyes are the windows to the soul, not many can read souls, and what people truly desire and need" Korien fell onto her back, fully stretched out on the sloping hill. Hiei laid back too, and laughed again.

"I don't understand how you can be so carefree sometimes, and that other moments serious. You have mood swings all the time."

"Well, you appear to be rough and jagged on the outside, and only at some times do you show me you are soft and gentle"

"Hn." Hiei looked away turning another red.

"What do you guys, what are you guys protecting me from?"

"What?"

"Well, your team's mission, is to watch over me, and, you know I'm not going to do anything evil, so there has to be another reason. What is it? I have a right to know"

"Korien, understand something about fire demons. Fire demons, are usually, only males. Just as ice apparitions, are only females. So for you to show up, a female fire apparition, it throws everything off. You also are, extremely powerful, if someone got a hold of you, there could be, trouble"

"Great, more men out to rape me, now its not even because they think I'm a dumb pretty blond but nooo now I'm a strong stupid pretty blond!" She growled again angrily.

"I will never let someone harm you that way again. That behavior of any sort shows that a man has no pride or respect within himself."

Korien wasn't sure if Hiei was promising to protect her, or he was much to ashamed of all male raced creatures and their lack of respect for anything. She sighed quietly, but then it felt as if a thousand shards had struck her head, and she grabbed it quickly yelping.

"_So here you are, I found you at last, indeed we meet thy queen"_

"_What do you want? Who is this? Get out of my head!"_

"_So shall we meet from face to face, or in demise will your son's last breaths be"_

"_Leave Higue out of this! Who the hell are you?"_

"_Reveal myself to thy eyes, and lets not forget, not only will your son's breaths be in demise, but more so all those you shall hold dear, especially the forbidden one"_

"_Forbidden one?"_

"_Indeed. A place so dear left in for him, and yet it shall only be filled with betrayal"_

"_He would never betray me"_

"_Or indeed he shall, plotting now, and beginning his tactics, to leave you nothing but shattered hearts in autumn winds"_

"_GET THE HELL OUT!"_

"_Tomorrow at the park, under the fullest moon, be there, or you shall lose everything"_

Korien screamed, and found herself encased in a fire vortex, her eyes were black, her hair shifting from blond to red as she cried helplessly, trying to hard to restrain whatever she had just done. She held her head between her hands, and looked before her to see a black figure on the other side of the abyss

"Korien! Korien! What the hell are you doing?"

Korien could hear Hiei and she called to him befuddled "What did I do?"

"Calm down, you have to focus all your energy. You have to get rid of this vortex before someone notices it"

"I...can't..." Korien screamed helplessly still holding at her head.

"Yes you can! Look just relax. Focus all your thoughts, everything you're feeling, the fear, the worry, put your soul into it."

Hiei's voice was calming, he was calm, he had faith in her. Her hair was flaring about in a messy tone, and she let her hands drift away from her head lifting them up to the sky. From her hands, sprinkled out many blades of light and energy, and soon the vortex began to shrink in size. The energy around her was warm, and she smiled gently as her hair returned to the natural blond, and eventually, the locks fell back down to her shoulders. It finally ended, and she let out a gasp, panting slightly with her eyes still shut gently.

"Korien?"

Korien opened her eyes gently, finally the olive green it was normally, and Hiei looked at her anxious.

"He found me"

"Who found you?"

"The one you're trying to protect me from" She answered tiredly, standing up wobbling. Korien held Hiei's cape close to her, as if it were to be her second skin. Hiei stood beside her, taking her by the wrist.

"What do you mean he found you?"

"He was, talking to me..." she said sadly. Hiei was so, discomposed, by Korien's face. "I don't think I can stay here anymore, without putting threat to Higue or anyone else here."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stay...I have to go...I don't want anything to happen to Higue, or you"

"You can't just go, that's foolish, he'll kill you for sure!" Hiei grabbed at her wrist again as she tried to pull away.

"Does that really matter?" She asked gently turning back and looking at him. Hiei was stunned, what was she talking about. "My destiny, involves, him"

"Am I not part of that destiny? Is not your son or anyone sleeping in that house part of your destiny?" Hiei argued desperately.

Korien faced him once more smiling. She gently forced Hiei to release her hand, but she only laced her fingers through his. Hiei, easily went along with this, only from the loss and confusion that he was going through. Korien then, lightly kissed his lips and whispered in his ear.

"Everyone I love, is part of my destiny, a part of me. If you stay here, and protect my son, that gives me something to come back to. I won't lose, knowing there's someone here waiting for me. Please, protect Higue for me."

Hiei was marveled. He now saw that, she was keeping her friends and son here, was the ultimate proof of her love. She would, allow no one to risk their lives and perish for Korien's sake. It pained her, to leave her son behind, and leave everyone she had grown so attached to in the past few days. Korien's breath was beguiling against his ear, and her lips, had been so luscious, he had never felt this before. He was perplexed, but the overall feeling was barren and new to him.

"I will wait for you" he whispered finally.

"Thank you." Korien turned quickly

"You're leaving tonight, I assume"

Korien, would not even look to him, but nodded rashly, beginning the tears to stay in. "I have no choice" She ran into the house swiftly but stopped at the door "Hiei?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't follow me. I know you're capable of doing so, but please, don't. I could never, forgive myself..."

"I understand" he said finally

She ran into the house, and Hiei disappeared upstairs to his bedroom. For once, he'd use it.

Korien stood in the house, and was trying to figure out what to do first. Korien decided, it would be best to at least let everyone know what was going on, without revealing vital information. She quickly found a pen and paper, and sat at the kitchen table writing under a dim light.

After finishing, she quickly went to her room, putting on clean clothes. She looked around for Hiei's tear gem, which Higue had configured into a necklace with her own beads. She smiled draping it around her neck. She looked over to Higue's crib to see him sleep, and she kissed his forehead gently.

She exited her bedroom quickly, emerging into the hallway. The whole house right now, seemed eerily quiet. She grabbed some money from her bag, shoved it into her pocket, and under the light of moon and stars, she took off down the street, leaving the slumbering team behind.

"Boy I'm hungry, hey Korien can you cook me up some eggs?" Yusuke asked yawing walking into the kitchen. When he heard no response, he looked around opening his eyes, and saw no one was there. Yusuke saw a note on the table and walked over to it slowly. As his eyes first met the page, he let out a holler "Hey guys! GET UP NOW!"

There was the shuffling of feet, and Kuwabara moaning "Gees Urameshi some of us don't wake up every morning at 6 am. God."

"Shut up you moron"

"What is the ruckus Yusuke?" Kurama asked sleepily as he too entered the kitchen, Hiei walking slowly behind them all silent.

"She's gone" Yusuke barked

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Kurama asked frantic

"Here" Yusuke handed Kurama the paper, and as his eyes skimmed it, he read it aloud.

_Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama,_

_Team Urameshi_

_I'm sorry to leave as abruptly as I am, but I'm left with no other option. Please, take good care of my boy Higue. Please check up on my dad too if you get the chance. I will be back soon, I'm not sure of what date exactly._

_You have all being so gracious and giving, that it is hard to express in words. Kurama, first thank you for allowing me to stay here in the estate, even if it was only for these three to four days. It seems like I've been here for ages, its hard to imagine. Everyone, you've been so loving and understanding with my situation, and it was truly nice to have someone who cared about me. I've learned a lot from all of you, you all having such admirable qualities. _

_As you all know, you're teams mission was to protect me from whoever would be after me, no name was actually given to me on who the enemy is, so pardon the poor explanation. Anyway, he has in fact found me, and if I wish to see you all live to breath tomorrow, I'm forced to flee. _

_Do not follow me. It is in your best interests that I figure this out on my own. My life hasn't been rainbows and butterflies, and to others, it might've seemed like Hell, but I'm content, with the life I lived thus far. I have no regrets, except that maybe I couldn't have more time with you all._

_Be strong and live well,_

_Korien Meoji._

Kurama's hands were shaking as he held the paper, not believing the words he had just read aloud. Hiei looked away miserably, his heart wrenching in his chest. Kurama felt as though his world was shattering like shards of glass.

"She can't do that!" Yusuke screamed slamming his fist against the table "Damn her, doesn't she understand she'll be killed"

"Urameshi calm down" Kuwabara started trying to ease his best friend's troubles.

"Shut up Kuwabara! How can you be so calm?"

"Urameshi, she left to protect us. She's trusting us with her baby, the only thing in the entire world she cares about, come on, think about it, she's having faith in us, we have to have fate in them"

"Yusuke, call Botan, we're going to see Koenma' Kurama stated folding up the letter and leaving it in his pocket. Hiei looked to Kurama, eyes widening, but upon Kurama's face, was one full of determination.

"Koenma?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked in sync

"Yes, no hurry, we have no time to waste" Kurama turned quickly back to his room, gathering some belongings, most likely the potion from way back, in the Dark Tournament, if Yoko Kurama had to be resurrected, then Hiei knew, that he would most definitely follow.

In a quick half hour, Team Urameshi and Botan arrived at Koenma's office.

"HEY KOENMA!" Yusuke barked

"Now settle down Yusuke, why are you intruding at such at time like this, where is Korien, it is your mission to keep her safe"

"Indeed Koenma sir, but its seems that our enemy has drawn her into a predicament"

"WHAT? YOU MEAN HE FOUND HER?!" Koenma stood up on his chair leaning over the desk. Kurama growled angrily

"Well maybe if we knew who the enemy was, we could have prevented her leave, but yet you told us nothing about him!"

"What your tongue Kurama, you are still under my rule!"

"What this arrogant buffoon wants to say is, who is the enemy, and how can we find Korien? I'm afraid his heart is in the way of his thoughts" Hiei finished calmly

Koenma sat back down in his chair and sighed

"Oh, there is no use avoiding this longer. Alright, listen here, you are all aware that Korien is a fire apparition. I'm sure Hiei knows best of all, that, her birth and existence throws everyone for a loop. Just as Ice Apparitions are only females in their certain protected colony, the same went for the fire demons of where she emerged.

Legends have been passed down for generations, of a beauty fire maiden who would appear in a time of need. She would be gifted with the greatest powers, descending from the fire god herself. This character, was described to be the one destined to rule the fire demons, either to bring salvation, or complete and utter destruction.

Korien, without a doubt in my mind, is that maiden. She was hidden in this world, to prevent the possibilities of an evil grasping onto her. As Kurama took shelter in his mother's womb, we placed the child, who is Korien, into another human mother. With no real wars or something that would arise her power, she was only seen as a school girl. Everything else in her life was normal, things Spirit World did not intervene in, including Higue, that was something fate had made.

The enemy, who you all so anxiously wish to massacre, his name is Rekan. He is classified as an S-Class demon." Koenma here cleared his throat "He is indeed what we believe to be, the strongest of the strongest. Rekan, would be considered, the devil of demon blood, but with also a hint of animal in him, we guessing the wolf, given his wolf's eye. Like Kurama, Kurama would know, he being a fox, animals can only be in heat at certain times" Kurama remains stern but flush flutters to his cheeks "Rekan's is only in the season of the cherry blossoms, under the blood moon. If he, has intercourse with Korien, they will produce the most powerful demon in the world."

"Why doesn't Rekan himself destroy this world?" Hiei asked

"Because Rekan has a weakness, fire. Fire is a gift from the gods, or says the legends from the beginning of time, if one can acquire the strengths of the gods, and the gift of the gods, he will have it all, Korien's power, when unlocked, is also, unmeasurable.

Tomorrow night, is the blood moon. But the intercourse is not as simple as it seems, one would think he would just rape her, but he cannot do that, or the legend shall not work. Rekan must first defeat her in a battle, one of fairness, no dirty tricks as one would think."

"Then what about the time she was raped?"

"She was raped by a human, a mere mortal, no one wanting the legend, just a low life. This only deals with demons"

"Wait wait wait I'm still lost. So, a demon can't have sex with her unless they beat her in a battle?"

"No, that's not completely true Yusuke. That is if, and only if he wishes to have her powers! Life force and energies are only transferred when the two people are adjoined, technically" Koenma coughed again "Anyone could have intercourse with her. It's a complex ordeal

I know you all will go to help her, that's most likely why you are here. But he'd my warning. Rekan is a powerful demon, one that we measure up to maybe twenty or thirty Toguros! The only thing he wants is to kill, and to have Korien."

"Heh I've been in worse fights before" Yusuke replied smugly "You shoulda seen Kayko after I got caramel syrup in her hair."

"Yeah don't worry, me and Urameshi will bring the little lady home safe and sound" Kuwabara added grinning and chuckling.

"Indeed, we will bring her back quickly"

"No one...is going anywhere" Hiei growled shutting the doors of Koenma's office

"Hiei? What is the meaning of this?" Koenma asked enraged

"I made a promise to Korien. We will not follow her. We are to protect Higue and remain at Kurama's estate"

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?" Yusuke screamed

"Shut up Yusuke! How could she ever win a fight, if he used us as hostages!"

"How can she win if she doesn't even know how to fight"

"SHE IS THE MAIDEN! Yusuke...she has been through so much, the rape, the disappointment, the torture from her father. She is truly the maiden, to have had the will to live through all that. Have faith in her"

"Don't give me that bullshit Hiei! Rekan is going to tear her apart"

"You will not go after her"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL----"But Yusuke never finished his sentence, as Hiei jabbed him in the chest, knocking him unconscious. Hiei slung Yusuke over his shoulder growling.

"We're going back to the manor NOW!" He bellowed dragging Yusuke's limp body to the door

"Hiei..." Koenma began "are you certain this is wise?"

Hiei did not even look at him "If she is the maiden, then she should handle this herself. She begged me to stay, and who am I, not to listen to the queen of my kind" _I hope, I am not being a hypocrite, by n_ot _being there. Korien, you know I am your protector, please forgive me, for watching over you from a far._

As the boys returned home. Korien continued running, she had run so far without stopping, entering the next town. As she stopped and rested on a bench, she looked down at Hiei's tear gem and sighed

_Please protect me_


	8. Scars and Clocks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter 8 What She Learned**

Team Urameshi waited impatiently at home, the only person who was remotely content was Kuwabara, and that was because he kept himself distracted with baby Higue. Higue was constantly asking for Korien, but he couldn't do anything about it, but he gave the little tyke piggy backs and horsey rides all day.

Yusuke was still rather pissed off at Hiei for knocking him out and he moped on the couch all day. There was this anxiety, something in him that wouldn't let him sit still. He wanted to feel her lips again, and click with her like he had, that desire, it was burning up inside of him. He turned over on the couch again, facing the cushions, no one wanted to sleep, they were all really angry.

Kurama and Hiei weren't any better company either. Kurama had locked himself up in his library reading Julius Caesar, and refused to come out. Hiei was sitting in Korien's bedroom window, but his jagan eye kept watch over the entire house for anyone who trying to leave. Hiei looked at her bedroom, the bed still unmade, the teardrops still sitting on her night stand.

"_Am I not part of that destiny? Is not your son or anyone sleeping in that house part of your destiny?" Hiei argued desperately._

"_Everyone I love, is part of my destiny, a part of me. If you stay here, and protect my son, that gives me something to come back to. I won't lose, knowing there's someone here waiting for me. Please, protect Higue for me."_

"You stupid girl, how am I supposed to protect your son when he has a broken heart?" Hiei asked himself miserably. He remained sitting on the window though as he looked out to the street. He hoped any minute now, on the horizon, she'd be walking back towards them. But the day passed miserably, and there was no sign of her. Around eight o'clock at night Hiei finally walked downstairs into Kurama's "Den" to find the whole team there.

"She isn't back," Yusuke told him angrily

"I know that you moron, but there's nothing we can do" Hiei shot back

"And why the hell not? We have the power to help out, we're not weaklings!" Yusuke shot up from his chair and yelled back

"Because that's not what she wanted! She wants us to take care of her boy so she won't have to worry!" Hiei told him sharply

"Oh so we're supposed to sit here and worry wondering if she's even alive!" Yusuke shouted again

"Indeed that seems to be the objective" Kurama said quietly "Think of it in her light Urameshi, if people where there, and were getting hurt, she'd be more compelled to protect us than defend herself, on top of that, she wouldn't be able to extract the information she's searching for from this Rekan character."

"Why would she want to know anything about him except the slime ball wants to rape her!" Yusuke screamed again furious

"Rekan knows the secret to Korien's powers, and for a lost and confused girl, he might be able to provide the answers she's looking for, especially ones dealing with control" Kurama said, his hands folded across his chest "I just hope she does not become gullible and let him take advantage of that"

"Urameshi can you keep it down! I finally got baby Higue to sleep!" Kuwabara said whispering as he threw his neck around the corner. "I know you're pissed, but let the poor boy sleep!" Kuwabara made his way over to the couch and sat down "That poor guy, it takes him so long to fall asleep he's so afraid"

"I don't blame the poor child, he witnessed his mother almost die right in front of him," Kurama said cooly

"Yeah, the little guy kept mumbling something though, I can't really understand what he wants" Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head "It's like he's speaking a whole other language"

"Well I figure in the mind of an infant its hard to relate" Kurama answered

"But a buffoon like him should've had no problems" Hiei added sarcastically

"Hey shut up, I'm taking care of this kid all by myself while you three mope around like she's already dead, I swear, you guys should have more faith in her!" Kuwabara said frustrated "You all need to start believing, she did the unthinkable already, and she has something that is waiting for her, her son, that bond will never be broken, she'll be back" Kuwabara told them sternly rising from his spot "I'm gonna go check on Higue, you three better get a reality check before you're gone for good" He wandered out of the room

"Maybe the buffoon is right..." Hiei said questionably

"Never knew he had that in him" Yusuke said quietly staring at the ceiling

"Indeed, how long do we wait before we go looking for Korien?" Kurama asked no one particular

"Two more days" Hiei answered quietly, he looked back out to the window draping the curtain aside still looking for her "Just two days, then we can go find her"

"You think she can last that long?" Yusuke asked aloud

"I don't know Urameshi, I just don't know..." Kurama answered looking at the ceiling.

The first day passed, coming and going without any movement, it seemed almost as if the whole world was holding its breath waiting for her to come back. Everyone liked to take turns looking out the window in hopes of finding her, and Higue all the time got worse and worse missing his mother, Kuwabara was doing everything possible, but the separation would get to any child, he only cried. He'd wander over to Hiei, and Hiei, unlike himself, was rather sympathetic. Higue would often cling to him, and Hiei was actually carrying him around. Yusuke took this as bait to tease him, but something in Hiei's eyes told everyone to back off.

By the end of the second night everyone was ready to go and find her, preparing themselves with their armor and best attacks and Hiei was starting to worry. He was walking through the house when he heard the sound of the front door click open. Hiei rushed to the door and wasn't sure what surprised him the most. There she stood, with a smaller smile on her face, everything about her battered and bruised, the wounds looking not so severe except for the strange mark carved onto her arm.

"Hey Hiei, I'm home" She said quietly with a grin on her face, she was swaying back and forth, practically a living zombie but Hiei ran up and caught her before she fell

"What happened to you?" but there wasn't an answer from Korien. Hiei quickly brought her into the den, where everyone was, and sat her down on the couch, Kurama was the first to get to her "Heal her Kurama quickly!" Kurama rested his hand on her harm, but automatically a black static shocked Kurama's hand and forced him to remove it

"There's a dark magic here Hiei, I can't seem to be able to touch her" Kurama said cooly "This must be Rekan's work, we'll have to see what happened when she finally wakes up" He shook his head furious

"We should've gone after her" Urameshi said whispering as he clenched his fists "look at her.."

"She could've come out a lot worse" Hiei said quietly tracing the small cuts on her face "it looks like a fist fight, not one where Rekan used his strength at all"

"I'm awake you know morons...." Korien said with a small chuckle as she opened her eyes "I'm just damn tired" She slowly sat up. "I'm sorry...that you all worried...for nothing..." She grinned

"What happened Korien?" Kurama asked her "Please tell us everything"

Korien looked at Yusuke for a second, in his eyes a deep concern and hurt, but he bent down beside her with the rest of them and looked away towards the ground.

_I left at night, and slept for a while, he didn't show up until nightfall, it made sense, since the moon was bloody, it was almost its own warning. But the moon didn't need to warn me, I could feel it inside of me, this foreboding feeling of despair and fear. The park reminded me of the first time we had all met, it seems like years ago, and what was it like last week? Running from Hiei like a pansy because I thought he was going to kill Higue. It really does show you how much I didn't care about myself. _

_No one was in the park, it was too weird for me, there were no birds, no animals, like the whole place had died in an instant like a dying blossom or something. But I could hear his footsteps. The sound of loud clicking shoes, it was like thunder rumbling across the countryside. When he found me, he grinned from ear to ear, what a disgusting smile he had. In some strange and magnificent way you could call him handsome, if a monster so cold-hearted as he could be called that. He had long light blue hair, its wavy and seemed endless like the sky, he had very pale skin too, and stood tall, his eyes were red, filled with the hatred that all demons possess somewhere deep inside of them._

_When I first saw him, I couldn't move. I was overcome with fear, I couldn't help it, now I look back and laugh at it. He approached me slowly and smiled, he knew I couldn't move. He reached out to me, I'm not sure what his intentions were, but was stopped by, well me I guess. There was some red static around me, I guess it was my own power protecting me. He seemed rather ticked off at that, but he only started to laugh. "My name is Rekan, and I've been waiting for you princess. It seems I've waited century after century, only getting stronger as I waited for my loves arrival. My whole life I've prepared to meet you, and here I am to present myself to you so we may be conjoin"_ _Korien chuckled_

_Funny how that would be the thing to get me going, but just like that I turned and took off running. Running from him, but he just followed me, knowing I'd run out of energy soon enough. I didn't run home, I didn't want to, I didn't know where I was going. It started raining too, just my lucky right? So I ran, until I came across this old abandoned church, it was so creepy, I hate old run down places. It reminded me of hell, it was broken, just, oh never mind. I was hiding beside some rubble, and he only floated along behind me laughing as he went, he stopped at this weird bell and he rang it, it made my ears scream out in pain, it was like sticking a knife through one ear and yanking it out the other. "Come out come out my little chickie, there is so much I have to tell you, especially about your lovely powers" I hate it when people call me that._

_So of course, I stayed hidden, and of course, he found me, mostly be shooting the overhang above me and hoping it would completely crush me. So I just, jumped out and started fighting him. Of course I wasn't going to win, no duh I knew that too. What I didn't know, was how strong he was going to be. My watch had beeped nine, I only had to keep myself alive for another three hours, how hard could it be right? Well damn it was hard._

_For a long time I just threw punch after punch in every way I could, he dodged all of them, or decided to block one or two, throwing me like a cheap rag doll. He loved to torture me, he was just taking his time, flinging me away with nothing but the lightest amount of energy, like a leaf in the wind. Grab me by the hair and throw me miles away to come skidding down against the pavement, just for me to get up and ran off again. Rekan enjoyed this game of chase, because it took no energy for him, and I was just in such fear, he loved the fear, it was like a stench for him, something delectable to follow and pick at. I must've ran for hours, and it did take I guess some effort to keep up with me, but I glowed like a little candle, wasn't that hard to find me, since I can't control these fucking powers. He finally cornered me into this ally, smart, I figured I could use it as a short cut not thinking that it could be a dead end._

_Pinned me to the wall and whispered in my ear, whispered the tale of horrible things, on the creatures he killed, all he had in store for me, and I was helpless to move. Just squirming there in his arms as he dragged me away, until finally, I guess, I turned on the fire. You know, or at least Hiei does, when I get really scared, there's like a vortex of fire around me, I'm guessing he didn't like fire that much since he screamed and threw me away like a rag doll again. So there again begins the running, can anyone not see the pattern? _

_Eleven o'clock, the town's clock booms. He's rather pissed off since he only has an hour left, and I'm pissed cause GOD DAMN THERE'S STILL ANOTHER FUCKING HOUR! I start blasting him with fire balls, just to keep him at a distance as I keep running, and he keeps throwing back at me some weird energy blast, you should see the park, its totally destroyed with all the craters he left. The final half hour was the hardest. I was throwing everything at him. My energy, everything was completely drained out from me, and he finally got me by the neck. He threw me into the fountain, so I'm wet, and even if I had the powers left in me they wouldn't work now. With one of his long ugly fingers, he tears of the top of my shirt, uh his hands they were so nasty, he had a most, pleased look on his face, his finger tracing down my shoulder and arm until he pierced the skin and watched it bleed, that's the mark on my shoulder, he used me like an artist's sketch book, drawing this strange little shape on me. He actually licked off my blood it was so damn gross I was screaming so loud telling him to get off, where the hell were all the people in this city, didn't anyone hear me? But he had wasted so much time umm licking that he didn't realize what time it was and the bell struck midnight. Just like that he's letting me go with a most disgusted look on his face "I'll be back for you later, but I think I'll let my children have some fun with you until you're ready," Then just like that, he's gone._

"If that was yesterday, why are you only back now?" Kuwabara asked curiously

"I kinda, umm fainted in the fountain and they didn't find me until yesterday around lunch-time, and when I did wake up, I had no idea what had happened to me, I figured he had, well done his work and stuff, I couldn't remember most of the last half hour. So, I walked home...." Korien whispered "I know you guys can't heal me, because of his touch, don't worry about it, they're mostly cuts and scrapes, I'll be okay, I just want a nap," She smiled "How's Higue?"

"He's sleeping upstairs" Kuwabara told her softly "Hey Korien, if he didn't achieve his goal last night, what do you think's going to happen?"

"I'm not sure Kuwabara, I figure well, he'll send his children after me, like he said, they're probably demons too, so it looks like I'll be doing a lot of fighting this year on top of school."

"You're still worried about school?" Yusuke screamed in disbelief

"Unlike you, I don't have a family that can..." she coughed a few times "pay for my tuition or even support me at all, I have to go to college, and get a job, so my son can live a better life, Yusuke you're only fifteen, you have time and don't have to worry, but I do. This may be a new part of me, but I can't forget that I'm still a real person, it isn't like the story books kid..." She coughed again covering her mouth and she closed her eyes

Yusuke rested his hand on her head "She has a fever again, I'll go get the medicine" Korien listened to the sound of Yusuke's footsteps

"Yes, and I'll get the blankets" Kurama disappeared next.

"I'll go check on Higue" Kuwabara disappeared.

"You still there Hiei?" She asked the room quietly not opening her eyes

"......"

"I know you're there, I can hear you breathing" Korien told him gently "I'm sorry you know"

"......Don't be...." Hiei told her in his usual unemotional voice "But....next time....I'll help you..."

"Thank you, for respecting me Hiei, I know someone with your pride, probably really hated waiting at home, feeling useless"

"....I have to obey the queen...." He told her blandly. Korien opened her eyes and looked at him sadly

"Is that all I am to you Hiei, someone you have to take orders from?"

"I....." Hiei stumbled over his words

"I don't want that sort of deal with you, I'm not your leader, you shouldn't follow orders from someone who can't even control her powers."

"I.....Korien....I...." Hiei was still stumbling on what to say

"Never mind, just leave me alone" Korien turned over on the couch and faced the fabric of the cushions closing her eyes waiting for him to leave. But she could still hear him breathing in the room. Hiei crept over to her and ran his hand over her shoulder, and even flinched feeling the static of the dark energy

"I'm sorry..." Hiei said quietly, and Korien turned over surprised, but he was already gone.

Korien sat up on the couch and looked at her shoulder with the strange mark. She ran her hand over it again and again wishing it was just a tattoo that would go away, but she was forever branded. It was probably a way Rekan to see where she was, a way to keep a tracker on her even if she was to move all the way to Alaska or the center of the earth. She covered her mouth as she started to couch and she rubbed her face with her hands

"Uh god what a week its been" She moaned to herself wishing she was back at home, or back in school, living that somewhat normal life that she used to call her own

"That doesn't sound too good ya know" Yusuke told her coming in with some medicine. "Drink this one" He handed her a small canister of liquid and she drank it, felt like she was drinking acid it burnt her throat and she took a long sip of water before coughing again.

"Tastes like crap" She told him coughing again

"That crap will make you feel better whether it tastes good or not," Yusuke told her laughing. He sat down beside her and pulled out some rubbing alcohol and some bandages

"Oh not that shit, that stuff burns!" Korien covered herself with the blanket

"Come on, Kurama can't heal you with his powers cause of that weird mark thing, we got to make sure you don't get really sick, Botan probably can't touch it either, I doubt normal bandages will be affected, it isn't anything to do with demons and crap" Yusuke told her pulling on her leg.

He started with the cuts on her leg, and even with them her legs were silky and smooth. Korien just winced and closed her eyes biting at her lip, but Yusuke took his time and tried to be as gentle as possible, bandage after bandage around and around. Korien waited and then rolled her eyes and she rolled up her shirt revealing her navel area. He poked her side and she flinched, spazzy girl, and he laughed as he finished wrapping her waist. He wrapped up her arms too but stopped when he got to her umm, little scar.

"I'll do it," Korien told him, taking the bandages from his hands. She wrapped it from her elbow up, and when she did finally cover it, the scar glowed on and off, almost like it had its own heartbeat "Great influence on my kid, mommy got a tattoo and now its going to take over her body" Korien slapped her forehead "I'm probably the worst damn mom in the world"

"Hey don't say that Korien, you've just had, one hell of a weird life, no mom has to go through what you went through and you still make Higue you're number one priority, you're probably one of the best moms in the world" Yusuke caressed the side of her cheek and she smiled "I was really worried about you"

"I know that....it wasn't the smartest idea me going out on my own, in some selfish way, I just, didn't want to have to worry about you guys. I just wanted you guys to be okay, you've already been kinder to me than anyone else I've known" Korien told him gently

"But that made us worry even more. I mean we were checking the window every hour hoping to see you come back, I mean, you did, but you know you could've been killed, you do know that right?" Yusuke asked her

"Of course I know that; what is one life compared to the millions, my life hasn't showed me the greatest amount of opportunity, but I know, even if I die, Higue will still have many opportunities, I dunno, maybe a long time ago, I just stopped caring about my own life. I just focused on Higue's instead" Korien lowered her head, her blond bangs covering her sad emerald eyes.

"You are important...." Yusuke told her softly

"Am I important as normal Korien, or am I only important because I can bring the end of the world?"


	9. Sympathy?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter 9**

Yusuke never answered the question Korien had asked him, because he honestly didn't know. If Korien had not been this powerful demon, he might not have met her at all, or even cared frankly. He would of thought of Korien as another face in the crowd, and not have known the pain she felt, or that she was even a mom. It was true, if she wasn't someone who would bring the end of the world, he'd never have known her.

Korien slept on the couch for the rest of the night and half-way through the morning. During the middle of the night someone had picked her up and put her in a bed to allow her proper sleep. When she opened her eyes in the morning, she found Kurama sitting next to her in a chair, legs crossed with a book in his lap. He looked up from his book and smiled seeing her awake..

"Good morning Miss Korien, good to see you awake at last, here, drink this," Kurama turned for a moment and faced her with another canister of medicine for her to drink. After she ungracefully drank it down she looked at him

"What time is it Kurama?"

"Oh I don't know, I'd say about a quarter past nine?"

"What?! Are you kidding me today's a school day Kurama!" She threw the covers aside "I've already missed almost half a week!" She squirmed to get up but Kurama gently pushed her back on the bed.

"You needn't worry, I've got Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Hiei at your school recording it all. I know they aren't brilliant in the world of education, so if we taped it you'd hear it straight from the source, and not a second rate tale"

"Where's Higue?" Korien asked him quietly

"Let me go get him for you, he's been waiting to see you again," Kurama left the room, and left Korien sitting alone. It just seemed, unnatural, being here, the way everything was so calm again. Kurama reappeared with a smile, his sea green eyes were so soft and he placed Higue in her lap and she wrapped her arms around him so tight

"Mommy!" Higue screamed happily hugging her "urt?"

"No baby, I'm fine, you miss me?" She asked kissing his cheek

"Ots Ots! Kuwababa fun!"

"Oh? Kuwabara is a fun boy? Well of course he is silly" she laughed rubbing his hair "What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Uffins Uffins!"

"Muffins really, aren't you so lucky!"

Kurama watched this interaction between a mother and her baby, and he wondered if he had acted this way with his human mother. With him being a demon, had he treated his mother unfairly, now he truly wondered. With his mother right now away, it made him feel somewhat guilty, for bringing all these people here. He allowed those thoughts to leave him however as Korien asked him a question

"I'm sorry what Korien I do believe you caught me daydreaming?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Me, whatever for, as I recall it was you who went up against Rekan by yourself."

"That's not the point Kurama, even the people who walk the streets like normal folk are worried about something..." she took his hand in hers lightly "I just wanted to make sure you were okay.." Kurama blushed when she took his hand. He wasn't sure, what he should be doing or saying, but just let his thumb rub over her soft skin. "Sometimes people lock away the feelings, and in your eyes, that's what I'm thinking..."

"There is nothing of your concern that fears me, or things that you already don't know. The fate of man kind rests on our shoulders, but when hasn't it since our team was established? It just seems, that with you being her, in a sense, a woman with her child, we are extra careful and not so reckless this time around in fear that we might hurt the innocent."

"I'm afraid to say, I'm not so innocent anymore Kurama. I did blow up a building and kill innocent men. I'm not sure if I fit the innocent standards anymore." She stopped stroking his hand and looked down at the floor "I don't fit any standard, I'm not normal."

"Don't say that Korien," He squeezed her hand gently "Don't make being different into a bad thing, its what separates us from all being the same. You're beautiful for who you are, you're just a mere girl, only 18, you're raising a baby you weren't nearly prepared for, you have powers and you're still brave, you're wonderful, don't downsize that. The death of those men were out of your control, but they were bad men anyway, you will not be punished, two wrongs do not make a right, but living in the past will not bring them back anyway! Do you understand Korien?"

Korien smiled and nodded him a yes as she watched Higue crawl along Kurama's bed just being an innocent baby "I hope he stays that way as long as possible, so he won't have to worry about the things adults do..."

Kurama held her hand still and smiled "I do believe he'd handle these ordeals quite well, he has a great teacher," Korien smiled "Give yourself some more credit once in a while, for a human who just awoke her powers, I say you handle it quite well,"

Korien couldn't help but smile again, and she shifted herself and sat down in his lap, and he automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, "Do you remember Kurama, we were like this after we first met, after I ran into that day in the hallway. It seems like ages ago, worlds away"

"Indeed, seems that fate had much in store for us that day. You were indeed the girl I was searching for," he laughed lightly cuffing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk for a little bit Kurama, I think I'm going to take Higue with me, I haven't spent a lot of time with him." Kurama released his grasp from her and she hopped off picking up Higue "Lets go baby, we'll go see the sunshine"

Korien carried Higue out to the backyard, through a few pathways, mazes, until she came to a secluded area where she could train again. Higue was happy with his blocks and few of the flowers that were growing around him, good too, she felt back for leaving him to entertain himself, but he just smiled at his mommy telling her it was fine.

Korien first sat down to tie up her hands in bandages and take a few good stretches. She stood up and started with simple arm thrusts that formed into punches, and stretches with her legs that evolved into kicks. When Korien got a running start she was able to do a cartwheel and even a front flip. She then stood up on one hand and tried to balance it out and fell over with a thud. Higue laughed when she lifted her head up to find a mouth full of grass. She blew them out quickly and stuck her tongue out at her own baby in a juvenile manner.

Korien slowly got back up, and this time tried to balance on her other hand, in case that one was more dominant. She was able to get herself to stand straight up and down like a stick but ended up stumbling again and falling over "Oww..." she rubbed the back of her head groaning and she looked up to hear someone laughing.

"Well aren't we graceful?" he laughed walking up behind her, Korien turned around to see her and she let out a small gasp with her name

"Botan...."

Botan's voice lowered, softer, and in a sense sadder. She was happy a moment ago, but looking into her frail eyes he felt so helpless "Hey Korien," She smiled softly and he sat down next to her "Do you really think you should be out here after what happened?"

"You can't keep me locked away forever Botan, I have to live a little,"

"But dear, you're in such danger, and in no condition to be around normal people" Botan told her gently

"I'm not that weak! He didn't kill me or rape me if you didn't notice, I can at least fend for myself! The more you isolate me from everyone else the more I'm going to become like him, a crazy derive lunatic. If I'm truly in such danger, keep me in Spirit World behind bars beside Koenma and leave me like a trapped bird! Don't isolate me like my father tried, I won't stand for that again!" Korien told her sharply, she didn't mean to come across as rude, but she did not want to be isolated again

"Korien...."

"If you're so worried, if they're all so worried, have someone train me. If his greatest weakness if fire then let me learn instead of being so useless! Please Botan I can't rely on the guys like this they have lives"

"Sweetie, this is their job, this is why they were picked for it to begin with, they all know that," Botan told her gently running her hand through her hair.

"But you should know how I feel; you're neither dead or alive, human or demon, you're just well, you. You should know what that feels like to be different from everyone! They can't fight all my battles for me"

"I do understand what you are saying, but whether I be dead or alive, I believe I belong with these people, they all love and understand me. I'm not going to let them boss me around" Botan let her hand rest on her chest as she spoke

"Then why can't they understand me? Why are you letting them boss ME around?! Do you see how little sense you make?! You say they understand you, but they won't me? You won't let them boss you around, yet I listen to their every command? Even if they don't train me, I'll train myself so I can KILL that Rekan! I will kill every last demon that comes to me with a challenge and I will PROTECT what I've been destined to protect, including my son! I will not be LOCKED away like an old used possession! I'm still part human, don't count my "blind emotions" out of this equation!" Korien scooped up Higue and stormed into the house

"Korien, what's wrong?" Kurama had heard her slam a few doors before getting to her room and he came to see what was the matter. He walked in on Korien throwing on her school uniform on over her bra and she turned to him

"Take care of Higue, I need to get out of here for a while!" She walked right by him, and Kurama from surprise stepped out of the way

"Do you really think you should be going out after what happened?"

"I'll be fine, I'm only a phone call away," She held up her cell and walked out the door.

"Seems she's just as stubborn as Yusuke," Botan leaned against the door letting out an aggravated sigh

"What did you two actually talk about?" Kurama asked still totally confused

"Oh you know, girl things" Botan smiled

Korien walked straight to the school, so pissed off at Botan and everyone else. She could go where she wanted, the few scrapes were covered, the arm wound couldn't be seen, powers never awoke unless danger, what was the problem? She walked through the front door, signed herself in, and was just in time to go to history, which meant of course, a trip up to the roof. She opened the huge metal door with a push and smiled when she saw the outline of a familiar person.

"Was wondering when you'd show up," Yusuke told her, his back still to her. She walked up to him quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his spine and cried "Korien?" He was surprised to find her crying, he wasn't sure whether to turn around or not.

"Am I really such a dangerous freak, that you'd all lock me up in the house forever Yusuke?"

"No, if anyone knows freaks, it would be us; me, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, we're all not normal people, half of us aren't even humans."

"But Botan..."

"Don't worry about what Botan says, she means well, but she's never lived on earth like you and I have." He told her gently "You gonna be okay?"

"I'm just tired, its all happening so fast. I just want time, time to figure this all out, Botan's going to end up talking to Koenma, they might even make me live in Spirit World. I need to be able to protect myself Yusuke, what would I do if...if you or the others got hurt...I couldn't stand it" She buried her face in his hair

"Everything's going to be fine. Kuwabara and I have been in tougher situations before. I've already died once, if we die, we die, that's just the way this world runs. I won't ever leave you, neither will the others. We went let you be sent away like that, you need to be around people who understand you, not examine you."

"I want to be able to protect myself....so I can at least not be so useless next time,"

"Well, I've got a great teacher, I'm sure Grandma will help ya out," Yusuke laughed thinking about Gen Kai. "Now let go of my hair and come here,"

Korien let go of him slowly and she shuffled to his side until he pulled her into his lap and held her tight. Korien closed her eyes and let her tears and tear jewels hit the floor.

"Thank you Yusuke,"

"You're so stupid sometimes, thanking me for nothing," he laughed softly squeezing her.

Korien only laughed and rested up against him.

**Spirit World**

Koenma's buzzer on his desk went off "Yes hello?"

"Koenma sir, Botan is back from human world,"

"Ah yes send her right in" Botan entered quietly, where her standard uniform and not her normal earth clothes "Ah Botan, good to see you,"

"Indeed Koenma, I haven't been here in a while it seems,"

"I'm sure you're here to report on Korien,"

"Yes, Koenma sir, Rekan has tattooed her with a very strange marking on her arm," Botan slid a photograph onto his desk "Besides that Korien is asking for a mentor to teach her to control her powers, she refuses to stay in the house under house arrest and refuses to come here and live in spirit world even though its for her protection"

Koenma studied the picture "I see, this is indeed an interesting mark, OGRE!"

The ogre came rushing in "Yes Koenma sir?"

"I want you to do some research on this tattoo, find out any information on its symbol"

"Right away Koenma sir!" he shuffled off and Koenma folded his hands together on the desk.

"Botan, its understandable this girl doesn't want to be under house arrest. We never did this to Yusuke when he was being hunted down,"

"But Koenma sir she's DIFFERENT! She can bring the end of the world if she knew how!"

"If she knew Botan, that's the key, if she is put under house arrest, she'll be defenseless, she could accidentally bring out that power. Its better to control it!"

"But Koenma what happens if she betrays us!"

"Did Yusuke betray us when he had opened his powers?"

"Well no sir...."

"I do believe, that Korien has been through enough pain in her short life to understand the consequences of actions. Its been a few years since Toguro. All the team has grown up a little, even Yusuke and Kuwabara. If you think about it, when Yusuke was out battling, Korien had her own battles with her baby and father. She understands things in a different perspective from yourself Botan,"

"But that's not the point sir! Any girl could deal with her baby if she loved it!"

Koenma sighed "You're missing the point Botan! Not EVERYONE could deal with it! Most teenage mothers put their children up for adoption, or they KILL them! Not only did Korien care for this child, but she also protected him! Think about her abusive father, she put up with ten long years, no complaints or anything, and she just kept going! She is destined to learn her powers, you can't protect her from the unknown when everything to her IS THE UNKNOWN!"

"Koenma...."

"As of right now under the jurisdiction of me, Koenma, son of King Yamma, I hear by decree that Korien will begin training under Gen Kai by the end of this week. She is to continue her life as normal!"

Botan bit her bottom lip and stared at Koenma, why was everyone going the extra mile for this girl? She had nothing against Korien personally, but why did everyone seem to think her life had been normal, or that her life and living it was such a gallant act? Botan broke her trance to find Koenma shifting forms and leaving his desk

"Koenma sir where are you going?!" Botan gasped

"Well to see this girl of course!"

"WHAT?" Botan nearly fell over

"Well, she is the one who's going to be deciding the outcome of man kind for the next few years, I think it would be polite if I introduced myself"


	10. Innocence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter 10**

The school bells chimed for the end of the day and everyone met outside at the gate. Yusuke and Korien stood together and waited for the other three. Kuwabara was the first to make it to them and he twirled Korien around like a little sister and rubbed her hair. Kurama and Hiei appeared next, Hiei was quieter than usual, and Kurama simply waved and bowed like his usual self

"So are we all going to head back then?" Yusuke asked, and then his communicator went off "Oh gee what does the toddler have planned for me now," Click on went the communicator "This is Yusuke"

"Ah Yusuke so good for you to think so fondly of me!" Koenma told him cooly

"I errr..." He stumbled about words "Hey wait a minute, how did you know I said that?"

"I'm right behind you!"

Yusuke turned around to see a full grown Koenma standing there with his binky out for the moment as a cover up. This normal humans for some reason found it rather childish.

"Hey Koenma sir.... hehehehe" Yusuke laughed and he was then hit over the head by Koenma's fist.

Koenma straightened himself out and looked at the group. He was looking for Korien, and found her peering out from behind Kurama watching. He must say, she was rather beautiful, just like her profile had depicted her, but he also saw, that depicted fear and weariness in her and in made his heart sink. No mortal should have lived this horribly.

"Miss Korien Meoji?" Koenma asked extending a hand out to her. Korien stepped out quietly and he took her hand and shook it "I'm Koenma, I'm the second in command to Spirit World."

"A pleasure to meet you Koenma sir...." Korien told him shaking his hand

"I'm here to discuss with you some ideas about your current powers and situation. But first, I think its better if we all get back to Kurama's mansion,"

"Yes sir..." Korien mouthed quietly.

It was not that Korien did not trust the Urameshi team, nor their newest arrival Koenma, she was just, feeling so extremely tired. She hadn't been sleeping well, from nightmares of her father to the new ones of Rekan, it felt sleep was almost out of the option. She managed just barely to focus in class, the classes she did actually attend compared to her time on the roof with Yusuke.

The walk wasn't that far, and already inside Kurama's house was Botan cooking up some food for them. Korien went upstairs to where Higue was playing and she brought him back downstairs in her arms. Suddenly again, Korien was smiling again, and Hiei observed it. It seemed that every pain possible had fallen into Korien's lap, but every time she picked up Higue it was like it all melted away. Koenma wanted to talk with Botan, so Korien took Higue into the backyard, and Hiei followed her. She sat down in the grass and Higue began pulling at the blades of grass and playing with the tear jems like marbles.

"Is something the matter Hiei?" Korien asked gently, her eyes following her son

"No."

"You're lying. You haven't said anything to anyone, even me, you usually have a wise crack or something. What's troubling you?"

"....." Hiei brought his knees to his chest and looked from the boy to her. Her eyes were pleading, and Higue's were innocence, since when did he hang around such soft people?

"Please Hiei...I'm worried about you,"

"Even if Rekan is defeated, what happens to you? You're forever going to be hunted, unless you go to Spirit World and remain safety under Koenma's care. But even there, you can't get what you want for you son...don't you feel, trapped?"

Korien smiled softly and looked at him "Is that all that's been bothering you...Hiei..." She took on of his hands and laced her fingers through his. "It doesn't matter now. It doesn't matter where you put Higue, as long as he is safe. Even if grows to lead a different type of life, he still gets to live."

"But...after all you've said you've wanted for your son..."

"People must make sacrifices if it means our loved ones can stay safe. He's so young right now, maybe we can bring him back out when he's a little older. Thirteen maybe, by then, whatever powers he have will be awake and we can train him."

"You aren't scared?" He asked her looking down at their hands. Her squeezed his hand tightly

"Not with you here." She told him softly "I will fight him with everything that I am, not an ounce more or less, and if I'm supposed to die, then I guess that's just the end of it."

"Why are you so suddenly willing to die now?"

"I don't want to die, I'd much rather live. Everyone is born with a purpose, and if I die now, then maybe my purpose will be complete. Maybe my job was to meet all of you, I'm not sure. I didn't want my mother to die, but she did. You see, everything has so many complications and exceptions to rules, I'm not sure what I should believe in now. In fact...sometimes I wonder...if I was dead...then maybe we'd all be safer."

"Korien...."

"Maybe...if I'm gone...Higue can grow up normally, and you can all continue with your lives....I mean...I don't want to hurt people....I just don't know anymore..."

"Ssshhhh...its okay..." he told her very softly "Your body is drained of all energy, you're exhausted...you should rest..." He told her unemotionally

"He's the only thing in my dream; his evil horrible face and this stupid scar...it isn't normal," she whispered quietly

"Hey...its okay..." he didn't know what he could say that helped her. She rested against him, practically falling into his arms, and he wrapped his arms around her reluctantly "Hey....easy..."

"Hope he finds me, because when he does, he's going to pay, I'm going to tear him limb from limb until he's nothing but a pile of shreds!"

He laughed "Brave words for such a lazy bum" He stroked her hair gently

"I'm not a lazy bum...I'm just tired Hiei...." She told him almost half-consciously

"Then lets get you to your room...." he told her gently. Hiei scooped her up, and Higue in his other arm, in an instant he disappeared and was already upstairs in her room jumping through the open window. He walked Higue into the other room, and tucked him in for a nap, and Korien threw the covers over herself to rest. Hiei sat down on the bed beside her, her eyes shut sleeping on her pillow.

He allowed his hand to reach out to her, and trace her lips slowly. She opened her eyes slowly looking up at him. He stopped, and retreated his hand, but his eyes never left her. He seemed to have a question. Korien smiled

"Something on your mind Hiei?" She asked curiously

"What does it mean, when someone presses their lips on another's?" He asked nervously, falling back into the memories of a few nights ago. Her quick and swift kiss before he could even react, and her brilliant smile.

"It means, that that someone cares about you a real lot, and they.... believe in you...."

There was a strong silence that filled every corner of the room. Hiei's eyes never once left her face, and Korien closed her eyes again to rest. His hand traced her forehead with his fingers until Korien opened her eyes back up again. "Korien....I...."

"Yo KOENMA HERE!" Koenma threw open the door and Hiei jumped back and disappeared into the shadows before Koenma could even have sensed him. Korien sat up in her bed and looked at Koenma

"Hello Koenma, I guess you're done talking to Botan then right?"

"Yes ma'am, I left Spirit World just so I could talk to you" Koenma sat down on her bed "I need to really speak with you Miss Meoji"

"Ask away, do you want me to come to spirit world, is this about a trainer, are you going to kill me now before I can do no harm, come on I'm prepared to hear the worst?"

Koenma frowned and took one of her hands, "I'm not going to lock you away, in fact, I need your help"

"My help?" Korien was surprised

"I need you to defeat Rekan. You're the only one who can" He held her hands tight "You need to be trained, that's for sure, and your wound needs to be examined by Gen Kai, she might know what it is. Besides that, it won't interfere with your school work and normal life, we've already prepared an excuse for that. You'll be trained here of course, so you can be with Higue. Yusuke and the team will also be here with you too. The question is...are you up to it?"

"And the other option is?"

"Painless death," he told her quietly and he sighed "I'm sorry Korien, I know these are two extremes. We either make you our ally, or you don't live, I know that's cruel, but we can't risk you falling into the wrong hands. You have power that hasn't been seen in centuries."

"I understand Koenma. I just wish, you had gotten someone a little more worthy ya know?" She laughed and then stretched "When do I start training?"

"First thing tomorrow morning, but first, I have to check on your arm. According to what Botan told me it isn't a very good sign,"

Korien rolled up her sleeve and Koenma could already see the black pulsations from the deeper depths of the bindings. She tugged at the bandages knot, and watched as it unraveled and peeled itself off. The tattoo seemed to pour out dark energy and it pulsated like a demon aura.

"It hurts sometimes....it eats away at me I think," Korien stroked her arm gently, and suddenly the pulsations stopped

"You can control that?!" Koenma asked in disbelief

"I guess so, every time I did stroke it, the pain stops."

"His touch...is soothed by yours....it makes sense now! But then, why would he give you this mark to begin with?"

"It's the angel arm you ninny" A old hag's voice told Koenma in the door

"Gen Kai you're a day early!"

"Yeah well, this girl's gonna need all the help she can get!" Gen Kai stood tall and proud, or as tall as her shortness took her. She walked straight up to Korien and looked her in the eyes "If you can control this small pulsation, you can learn to manipulate his powers" She reached out to touch her arm and the darkness automatically sparked her upon reaction, leaving a burn mark on her hand "It seems you're the only one who _can_ touch it."

"Well that makes sense, its her body, and his curse, of course she could" Koenma stated

"Restating the obvious you moron?" Gen Kai barked, she turned back to Korien "I need to know about your past, all the pain, everything that happened,"

Korien looked away hearing about it and Koenma jumped in "Is it really necessary? She's been through so much as it is!"

"SHUT UP Pacifier boy! Details aren't needed Korien, generalize"

"Rape, age fifteen, abuse and beatings, age ten and on, whip marks age ten and on, pregnancy age sixteen delivery."

"I see. Well child, I'm first going to tell you this once, and only once, you are strong. You are strong not from physical attribute, but for your will of survival, never in all my years have a seen a more stubborn candidate. Someone who would not turn away from life, no matter how horrible it has treated her. You have potential, not because of your power, but your will. Something Yusuke will never fully understand. You're going to begin training with me tomorrow. The boys are free to join us, but my training is only for you. We will start with basics, move into demoniac. You should be ready in maybe two weeks if we're pressed for time, month is normal, Yusuke took two months because he is such an idiot"

"Yes Sensei" Korien smiled "I will do you proud'

"Now you go eat, then rest, as for your son, we'll protect him, I have protection barriers that no demon can break" Gen Kai told her finally, knowing Korien would worry about her child.

She exited without a bow or anything, just walked straight out the door. Koenma watched her and he sighed still sitting on the bed. "She does that to everyone, don't take it personally" He ran his hand through his hair and over his face. Korien laughed gently and laid back down in her bed

"How did I get myself into all of this?" She asked staring up at the ceiling

"I don't know, none of us were expecting it all to happen, even in legend" Koenma looked up at the ceiling to "I guess you can call this fate, something even out of Spirit World's hands. I wonder about it to, what would the world be like if Yusuke hadn't died the day he had, come back, met the others, met you. Where would we all be right now?"

Korien closed her eyes "I guess, its better this way, now, I've met a lot of amazing guys, you included. I met Botan and the other girls too, now I don't feel nearly as lonely. The pain isn't constantly ringing in my ears"

"You're extremely brave Korien, something like this, even I am not brave enough to face alone"

"I'm not alone....I have everyone here for me...." Korien was drifting off to sleep and Koenma smiled softly

"I'll leave you to rest" He rose from his spot and stopped in the doorway to check on her one more time. Then slowly, he pulled the door closed. Korien shuffled around in her bed trying to sleep, but there were no dreams that could comfort her. She hid herself under the quilt frustrated until the door was opened up again with a soft knock

"Korien? I uh brought you dinner, Koenma said you should try to eat still" Kuwabara told her. She smiled and allowed her head to pop out from under the quilt "You look sorta like a mole like that."

Korien laughed and she scooted over so he could sit down. He handed her a tray of food, sandwich, drink, just normal stuff. She broke the sandwich in half "You want half?" She asked offering it to him

"Sure," Kuwabara grinned a stupid goofy Kuwabara grin and ate his "Tell me, aren't you scared?"

"Does everyone ask that question?" Korien asked taking a small bite of her sandwich "Yes I am, but will it stop me? No it won't"

"Wow, you sound like Shizuru sometimes, I wonder if you two are related and I got replaced with you at birth" He laughed rubbing the back of his head "Higue's a great kid you know, I mostly watched him while the others stood by the door waiting for you. He's really sweet, he's got your kindness I think. He loves those tear gems though, he plays with them like crazy!"

"He always did, I never understood why, but who does understand the mind of a child?"

"Yeah, way to think too much for my brain to handle"

"Don't worry Kuwabara, no mind will ever understand that of a child's..... We no longer know innocence."


	11. Training Body and Soul

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter 11**

Korien's training began at the crack of dawn the next day, just as Gen Kai had promised. They began with a ten mile long run through the city and mountains, which Korien completed thirteen seconds under an hour. Gen Kai was surprised she could run so fast, but her small frame probably helped in that.

Gen Kai didn't give her much time to rest before they went in the back to Kurama's little training area. With the snap of her fingers a large red tunic appeared from the sky and she threw it at Korien

"What's this for?" Korien asked holding onto it

"Put it on and you'll see," Gen Kai told her harshly. Korien obeyed and threw the tunic over her sports bra and shirt. The tunic glowed and instantly stuck to her skin like putting on spandex. The only catch, it was filled with tremendous weight and Korien was struggling to stand, her knee shaking and falling down. "Let's see how strong you are. I want twenty push ups, twenty sit ups, and twenty positions of coming up squatting on the ground to standing up fully."

"Nut case" She grumbled. Korien fell onto her knees and let out a pant. _Damn this stupid shirt. _Korien got down into her push ups and she could already feel her arms wanting to self-implode on themselves from the weight. She brought herself down for one push up, shaking all the time, sweat dripping from her face, she finished one, and continued.

Gen Kai was very impressed, whether it was Korien being a complete idiot and being stubborn, or if she really wanted to do this, she was getting them done. Getting them done much better than Yusuke had, and at a faster pace. Korien finished, and when she did she fell face first into the ground from the weight and Gen Kai snapped her fingers, the tunic vanished before she hit the floor.

"Good. Now take a drink and a break."

Korien opened her water bottle and took a long drink. Afterwards, she poured the rest of it over her head. She shook her head and the water frizzled off everywhere. She retied her pony tail and stood up next to the waiting Gen Kai "I'm ready"

"Good," She turned and faced Korien "Next, combat styles. I can see your in a physical peak, now you just have to go from an athlete to a fighter"

"I'm not liking the sound of it"

"Good, you shouldn't" She told her unemotionally again. Gen Kai snapped her finger and a bucket of water placed itself on Korien's head. Korien brought her arms out to balance. But as she looked up Gen Kai was running at her with a punch, she hadn't even seen her move. At the last moment Korien put up an arm to defend, she flew back, and the bucket fell onto her soaking her again.

"What the hell was that!" Korien screamed

"Hmf, I'm surprised you blocked at all, you have slow enough senses. Now stand up, we're doing it again" Gen Kai spat and Korien stood up and grumbled. The bucket refilled itself and Gen Kai started again with rapid fires that Korien somehow managed to block "The point is, its alright to take a hit, as long as you can remain on your feet and balanced. If you can't you're going to get killed" Korien blocked two hits, and then fell back on the third again. "Good, at least you make progress"

"I'm going to die from being water logged before Rekan even gets to touch me grandma!

"Stop your wining"

Korien and Gen Kai continued this for another extensive time, maybe two or three hours. After a while, Korien slowly found herself in a rhythm of dodging Gen Kai's attacks, and Gen Kai would throw in new ones to keep her on her toes. Korien finished and fell back onto the ground with a thud. It was midday by now.

"Uhhhh I can't go on..." She fell back against the cold grass

"Get back up, we still have more to do"

"I haven't eaten all day Kai! I'm going to faint before I get anything else done" Gen Kai snapped her fingers again, and an apple appeared beside Korien. "You know you're very evil when you do that,"

"Oh dear, am I supposed to be nice?" She shot back sarcastically. Korien growled and closed her eyes for a second taking in a deep breath. Twenty minutes later Korien was back on her feet. Gen Kai held up a board next to her "Break this board with your fist"

"It's not like titanium and your just doing this so I break my hand,"

"Just hit it you stupid girl"

Korien glared and brought her arm up as a fist and took a swing at it, the board, remained in one peace. "MOTHER!" Korien shook her red hand and Gen Kai laughed. This girl could not break a simple wooden board. But as Gen Kai looked down, it slowly was crumbling from the center and then outward. Korien was still shaking her hand, and hadn't seen the board implode. Gen Kai smiled and quickly changed it back to a whole board. "Mother that hurt" Korien's hand was throbbing red. She looked at the board again and growled at it thrusting her fist back at it "Damn board you better break this time!" She punched with all her might, and this time, the board did break. Korien was so surprised she fell forward and landed on her face. Gen Kai laughed again and she sat back up and shook her head getting the dirt out of it.

"That's enough for you girlie. Go wash yourself off and rest. I wouldn't want to wear you out before you even get to fight. Tomorrow we'll do this all again, and then add on your demon powers" With that she disappeared from view and Korien sighed

"REVIEW and New Stuff! I swear she's trying to kill me" Korien fell back onto the grass again and closed her eyes groaning

"It seems like you're in need of assistance, here," Korien opened her eyes to see Kurama next to her holding out a bottle of water and a wrapped lunch. Korien sat up and smiled taking the water from him and taking a sip of it, then dumping the rest over her head.

"My hero Kurama!" Korien smiled and took a bite out her sandwich grinning.

"I can tell you're working very hard, you've been at it since the sun first came up."

"Well, I guess this is nothing compared to what Rekan will be like, so I really shouldn't be complaining. It was this, or my own death without even trying," Korien looked up at the sky and took another bite out of her sandwich.

Kurama wasn't sure what to say really. He was grateful that Korien was alive, but at the same time maybe they were only delaying her death by letting her train. Would it all really be worth it in the end? He wrapped his arm around her and rested his face beside hers and closed his eyes

"I hope you stay here with us for many more years, I have faith in your abilities"

Korien smiled and rested against him letting out a small sigh "If only I had faith in myself..."

Korien wandered back into the house an hour later, Kurama had to attend some committee at the high school. She showered slowly and then took Hige back outside. She laid back on the grass

and watched the clouds drift by slowly and Hige remained content with his bead playing.

Hiei came into the backyard, finally happy to get those ridiculous school clothes off of him. He looked around, surprised to find Korien on the grass. Hige looked at him, but Hiei motioned a finger to his lip to keep Hige quiet. He watched her, and watched some more until it finally dawned upon him that Korien had finally fallen asleep. He wandered up to her quietly, staring down at her sleeping figure. He got down on his knees and looked at her. She looked tired, mangled strands of her blood hair falling on her face. She was wearing a tang-top, and under it peaked out the bandages that suppressed the scar. A few of her abusive marks were still showing, but were healing.

Hiei stroked the side of her cheek, gently wiping away a strand of her hair. He sat down and looked up at the clouds. _Why do I feel this...and what is it I feel..._ He looked back to Korien _Why is it just...a mere human...but no...she isn't a human anymore is she...hmf...fool, not to know the demon that she was..._Still he watched her this sensation inside of him all to overpowering. The thoughts of that night came flowing back to his mind again and again, the feel of her lips against his, this, desire, inside of him.

His heard skipped a beat as she rolled over slightly in her sleep, her head now falling onto his lap. He remained frozen, but she didn't move, and just continued her quiet slumbering. She was so innocent at moments, still clinging to the innocence, even though her chastity was stolen years ago. At other moments, she was so serious, poised, and trying to keep control over the rocky life she led. Still, within all that, she was caring, and at the same time, paining, hurting, over what had happened to her. He let his hand slip to her hair, and he wrapped it around her gently, taking her hand, and her, lost in dreams, wrapped her fingers through his.

_Does it hurt so much...the pain she felt of losing so much..._

Hiei had been alone his entire life, he did not _have_ anything to lose when he gained nothing in this lifetime. Maybe it did hurt, it must have if she was this pained by it. Did everyone lose and gain this feeling? He squeezed her hand gently, allowing her the peace of dreams. The minutes ticked by so slowly, and Hiei turned his attention to the little runt as he wandered around with his beads. Hige walked up to Hiei and smiled with his goofy childish smile

"'ector!" He whispered quietly

"Again with protector eh?" Hiei asked the child unemotionally

"'ector..." He told him again quietly, handing him a bracelets of beads once more, Hiei wondered what he had done with the original, but Hige slipped it onto his wrist. "...ector"

Hiei nodded slowly, looking down at the beads, "You sure are stubborn, aren't you?" Hige giggled and wandered back to his playing and Hiei shook his head stubbornly. Korien opened her eyes slowly, Hiei was looking away from her, and she was looking up at him. She didn't know how he had gotten here, or what she was doing in his lap, or why her hand was laced with his. Korien smiled looking up at him, the strands of her hair falling back onto her face. "Hiei..?" she called to him quietly.

Hiei looked down at her slowly, "So you're finally awake," He said blandly. From a far, Hiei would sound like he was being his usual harsh and unloving self, but his eyes, they were what told the truth.

"...you were the last thing I saw...that first day we met..." Korien told him slowly. She remembered her first fight with Yusuke, and how she sacrificed herself to save them all, dying there in his arms, and him crying that one tear.

" I didn't want you to go..." he told her quietly, "For the first time, after searching this human world and originally Makai, you're the first, to be like me. I thought, that was why I wanted to find you."

"And was I what you expected?" She asked him quietly. She looked so soft, peaceful, still have wondering if she was dreaming.

"You were, your powers were amazing. But something else, surprised me more."

"What was that..." she asked quietly

"Your emotions. You could make them your biggest weakness, but for you, they are your greatest ally. They are what makes you so strong, that will to fight for something you cared about,"

"That was why...I was willing to die that day" She told him in a whisper.

"Would you die for me again?" He asked her doubtingly

Korien squeezed his hand and nodded a yes to him slowly. "Every time..." She drifted off for a moment, searching his eyes for something she wanted to ask him.

"What is it?" He asked her quietly, returning the squeeze from her hand, that sent a shiver up his spine. She was always worrying about someone else, he could read it on her face, she wanted to ask him something, she bit her lip.

"Do you care about me Hiei? Do you?" She asked quietly at last letting it out

Hiei thought for a moment, and then let a smile curve at the ends of his lips. "I'm going to protect you from every harm possible." He paused again "Otherwise, I think that son of yours will kill me" Hiei held up his other arm, where the black bracelet of beads shook.

Korien smiled, but deep down, she still felt, a longing, inside of her. A desire, that she was keeping inside, locking it down. It felt like it would eat her away, like a evil little monster. Hiei still scanned her face, wishing she'd say something to him. Korien shifted her position so she curled up in a ball on Hiei's legs, and he, without realizing it, wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong...Korien tell me" He asked her quietly as she rested her face in his chest. He rested his head in the depths of her silky hair and let out a sigh.

"I'm not...special Hiei?" She asked him quietly. It hurt her, because what she was holding back, was...

"YO KORIEN!" Kuwabara screamed from the sliding door at the top of the hill "YUSUKE'S LOOKING FOR YA" He shouted again

"I'm coming!" She called back quietly, getting off of Hiei, wiping the dirt from her. Hige ran up to her, and latched onto her pinky and ring finger. "Let's go baby, Yusuke's calling," Hige laughed and together they walked off. Korien turned around once to look at Hiei; Hiei was still on the grass, looking down at his now folded legs that were to his chest, one still straight. He seemed, lost in thought. Korien turned back, shaking her head a few times. "You're a fool Korien, you're nothing but a fool..."

Korien walked into the house, finding Yusuke at the table drinking a soda. She came over and sat down in the chair beside him, Hige running to Kuwabara who was already off to play. Korien let out a sigh as she rested her head on the table and Yusuke opened an eye and put down his drink.

"I can see that Gen Kai's been working you hard, how was your first day?"

"Wet...very wet..." She grumbled. Yusuke raised and eyebrow and laughed. She sat up and pouted "It wasn't that fun for me, I could've gotten hypothermia and gotten sick! I was soaked head to toe!"

Yusuke got up and put his can in the trash. He walked back over in the middle of her sentence, completely ignoring her until he wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear. "Well, next time you've gotta be soaked you come get me, I bet my life you looked damn sexy soaked like that."

Korien blushed, but couldn't resist the warm feeling of his breath against her ear "Next time, we'll be soaked losers together, I'll take you dancing in the rain."

Yusuke pressed his lips against her neck once and she let out a low moan. He loved that sound. He let out a short chuckle and kissed her neck one more time, she moaned again, and she brought his face back up to her level. "I swear, you get more gorgeous each time I see you,"

"You're so horrible Yusuke," She wined laughing as he started to rub her shoulders.

"I'm going out to a club tonight, come with me," He cooed her as he started to get a little rougher with his rubs. He knew she liked it, her body was sore head to toe from the strain that old grandma gave her, and she let out another low sigh

"Mmmmmm...Yusuke..." she rested her head against the neck of the chair and he rubbed her again chuckling "Alright...what time are we going?" She asked him weakly

"How about now.." He asked trying not to nip at her ear

"You wanna let me change so I can get into a better outfit?" She asked him

He let go of her shoulders and shrugged "Fine, but don't you go taking forever, you stupid girls spend so much time in the shower and in front of mirrors" Korien laughed and got up from her chair and rubbed the top of his hair.

Korien wandered to her closet and pulled out a black halter top, and a short pink skirt. She grabbed a few other necessities and wandered into the bathroom. Steam filled the room and she peeled the clothes from her and she rested in the shower for a while. She purposely took her time just to annoy Yusuke, but it would be worth his wait. In an hour she walked down the stairs ready to go.

Korien was like a doll, polished head to do and beamed with pride. Yusuke was wearing a normal button down polo shirt and a pair of good slacks. He whistled look at her from down the stairs "Where'd Korien go?"

"You loser you know its me," She climbed down the stairs and wrapped her arm through his "Shall we go then?"

They drove to the club in their red convertible, compliments of Koenma for keeping them all together as dorm buddies against their will. They wandered into the bar together, Yusuke taking her hand after they'd shown their ID's. One of the bartenders looked up from his work and spotted her and waved

"April! April is that really you!"

Korien turned to him and smiled waving. She started to walk over but Yusuke grabbed her hand and brought her to a stop. "What is it Yusuke?" She asked confused

"Who the hell is April? In that case, who the hell are you?"


	12. Gohei

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter 12 The First of Many**

_April! April is that really you!"_

_Korien turned to him and smiled waving. She started to walk over but Yusuke grabbed her hand and brought her to a stop. "What is it Yusuke?" She asked confused_

"_Who the hell is April? In that case, who the hell are you?"_

Korien looked down at the floor and gritted her teeth "Yusuke...its just my fake name. I don't want any of these drunken men knowing who I really am."

"Now why the hell should I buy that crap?" Yusuke asked still gripping onto her hand practically snapping it in two in his anger.

"Because...it's the truth..." Korien told him staring at the floor. The bartender came up and rested his hand on Korien's shoulder

"Is this friend of yours bothering you April?" He asked sternly staring down into Yusuke. That gaze, was something even Yusuke could not stand against. The eyes of someone who could be her father.

"No...no its fine really...Kouske meet Yusuke." Korien, rather, April introduced them to each other. They each took the others hand and gripped it hard shaking. Korien smiled and looked back to Kouske "Can you hook us up with something good?"

"Sure thing April, I'll be right back," Kouske disappeared back to his counter and Korien looked at Yusuke who still was gripping her hand.

"Yusuke...honest...my boyfriend was drunk when I got rapped. I don't need that again."

Yusuke stared at her, even though her eyes were to the floor. She was trying not to combust right in front of him. The topic of the rape was something very much taboo to her. Even when she appeared to be strong, it always affected the victim, always. He took up her hand and held it.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to find out all this time you were a lie"

"No Yusuke, I am a lie, or at least part of me. But I've become aware of it now. All that you see, is all that I am" She told him quietly finally gaining enough courage to look into his eyes again

"All that I see, is a beautiful, strong girl." Yusuke smiled gently.

"Thank you Yusuke," She whispered to him quietly. Just as they had finished, Kouske reappeared with two shots for them and she grinned "Thanks Kouske" The shouts went down easy and both of them grinned on the small buzz they had.

Korien took Yusuke out to the dance floor and they danced along with the group. Yusuke danced behind her, wrapping his arm limply around her waist. Korien took this chance to be a little mischievous and allow Yusuke to have some fun. Korien back into him so their bodies touched. Both of their bodies were warm from the heat within the building but they glided with each other perfectly. Korien grinned as she danced and grinding up against him. They interlaced their legs and she gave him a nice rub. Yusuke didn't disapprove of her erotic ways, and he embraced it by a warm kiss on her neck and ground with her. Korien let out a soft moan as he kissed her and she lifted her head back against him.

Korien was letting herself lose, but only with Yusuke. She was definitely one of the prettiest girls within the club, and many of the men approached her. She'd simply nod them away telling them she was with her date for the evening. Yusuke took a sense of pride in that and Korien would only grind him again for his pleasure. He'd never felt this randy but he loved every second of it, kissing her neck again and again while his hands slid up and down her hips and her stomach. Korien didn't honestly have a buzz, one drink did nothing to her, and she never had more than that. Korien wasn't sure if Yusuke was really on a buzz either, he was only at the minimum age to drink like her, it wasn't like he went clubbing all the time either. Yusuke could feel his suppressed erection inside his pants and he let out a soft moan in her ear. "Damn you girl, why do you have to tease me like you do?"

Korien simply turned around and grinned. She rubbed herself up against his front, locking her arms around his neck giving him a fun little ride. "I just want a little innocent fun," She teased him blowing warm air into his ear.

"You're far from innocent," He moaned again and she quickened her pace to the music. He planted another kiss on her neck and rested his head in the arch of her neck "Far from innocent..."He moaned nibbling at her

"I think we both knew that one Yusuke," She told him. She hadn't felt this stimulated since the time with her boyfriend, that seemed to be ancient history. But Korien never kissed Yusuke back, she only teased him for the duration of the night. At one point they left the floor, Yusuke needed time to cease his erection which was now all too painful not being able to completely be in her. He sat down on a stool in the corner, but Korien only persisted and sat on his lap facing him, legs wrapped around his waist and the chair's head and she glowed with such a tempting light. Everything about her was so gorgeous from her wide spread legs that pressed against him, to her heavenly eyes. "You're not done already are you Yusuke?" Korien pouted forcing all her self against him.

"Ohhhh...yeah Korien...I think I'm done...I can't stand anymore of this," He moaned to her loudly over the blaring music, "besides, I think the others will get suspicious,"

"What time is it?" She asked him in a shout

"Quarter to eleven, lets go and be home at eleven so they think we went to a movie" He yelled to her

"A movie in this?" Korien pointed to her shorter than normal skirt and her tang top "They're not idiots!"

Yusuke insisted they could argue about it outside. He simply ended up draping his tan trench coat around her. It was a little passed her knees, and it concealed her entire outfit perfectly. He watched her and smiled, she was blushing from head to toe. They walked down the block in silence for a while until she finally broke the silence. "Were you actually on a buzz in there?"

"Nah, just enjoying the good times," He laughed and rested his hands behind his head as they walked down the street together

"I kind of had a feeling you didn't," Korien grinned and jabbed his side playfully

As they continued down the street Korien stopped picking up the heightened feeling of danger.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked in a worried but stern voice.

"Something's coming Yusuke..." She told him quietly turning around

"I don't sense anything," Yusuke told her calmly. "Your probably overreacting"

"Or she could be DEAD ON!" A dark voice told them, appearing before Yusuke and smashing its fist into his gut, sending him skidding back against the ground

"Oh Yusuke!" Korien scrambled to get to him, but the demon grabbed her from behind. He had spiky red hair that flowed down passed his waist. His face was scratched with red scars. He had no shirt and blue tattered pants. "YUSUKE!" Korien screamed in his arms

"My name is Gohei of the Dark Lords, you princess will be a conflict towards our mission if you stay alive. Queen of the fire apparitions, I do believe my master would like to have a word with you" He began to take a few steps back.

"Over my dead body!" Korien screamed, beginning to flame right there in his arms. Her hair blew with her energy shifting to a red just like his, and her armor appeared on her. In a small scream her whole body ignited into flames and he dropped her with a shout

"Damn you bitch! Guess we have to do this the hard way" Gohei pulled out a bow and arrow.

"Wow, that's real manly of you," Korien spat at him. "A bow and arrow, to afraid to fight me hand to hand," She boasted with her hands on her hips. From the corner of her eye she watched Yusuke get up off the ground and shake himself.

Gohei grinned, and with the snap of his fingers the weapons disappeared "Alright, if you wish to die at my hands so be it!" He ran at her with his right arm in front of him. Korien was able to block the first punch with her arm, but was slammed across the face with his left fist, sending her skidding back and her spitting out blood. "For the princess who should be ruling us all you are truly an ignorant being. Being around with these humans have made you blind," Gohei pointed at Yusuke "They've tainted your mind with stupid ideas!"

"These...humans...have should me the evil in your ways," The red hair girl shouted back. "They have showed me that mass slaughter isn't needed in this world. In this world is where I want to stay!" She charged at him, her right fist on fire. She slammed it into his hand, which he had used as a block, but he shouted in anger with the hot singes that were left on his hand. With her other hand Korien came in with a swift gut smash.

"Not bad...not bad at all..." Gohei laughed evilly.

"What's his deal!" Yusuke growled now standing beside her, "Just let me take him out with the spirit gun"

"This isn't your fight detective!" Gohei beckoned and Yusuke was then strapped to a lamp post

"What the hell is this?" Yusuke squirmed trying to free himself. Korien ran over to him and tried to help but Gohei grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. "KORIEN!"

"Now now, don't so easily turn your back on an opponent, it could cost you your life!" Gohei smashed a sword into her left lower chest made of spirit energy. Korien let out a scream, but a scream so inhuman that he made everyone's ears moan with pain. "Are you happy now, was it wise fighting me one on one dear queen?"

Korien was bent over with her wound. "I was never happy to begin with, that won't stop me now." Korien turned back around looking at him. Her eyes were completely red, the identity, the showing of her emotions within her pupils, everything about Korien was gone now. "Did you think this queen would fall so easily. I may be in a weak body, but my spirit never breaks. What is one sword gash, to over 5 years of daily beating? Foolish demon"

Korien's hands were both on fire but nothing affected her. She brought her two hands together into a triangle and from it shot out a blast of fire. But Gohei was fast, not as fast as Hiei, but fast for her amateur moves. He flipped around off the buildings like he was an acrobat, and came up behind Korien with his a blast of white lightning. " Denkou" Gohei smiled, his lightning was as fast as his speed, something Korien was having difficulty with.

"_Why can't he just die already?" _Korien groaned as she eased herself up from off the ground. She had a few lovely burn marks on her from the lightning, and the extra lovely swords gash. "What does Rekan want with me?"

"Don't you ever address our master by his first name you bitch! He wants you to be his wife and nothing more. To stay loyal by the side of our dark lord!" Gohei powered up another bolt

"Tell him, I've already got enough lovers to deal with" Korien shot a fire arrow and his hand. Korien realized it took him a few seconds for the bolts to charge, and that was when she'd attack. Her arrow was fast, like a small dagger being shot. It sent a hole through his hand and he screamed

"Damn you..." He spat. Korien had figured it out. Or at least part of it for now. Korien already had her arm raised, one eye closed aiming for the next hand waiting. "Damnit."

"Ready for more from the little bitch over here?" Korien shot off another, not even at his hand but at his leg something which was totally out of left field. Gohei gasped, now he got it. With a leg injured he couldn't run, with his hand wounded he couldn't shoot back. This wasn't good.

"Let your friends of Rekan here this, because I know they're in this city! I am not going to marry an evil man, and I will seek pleasure in killing them all!"

"You don't know what you're up against, you're a fool. As long as you have that black scar, you will forever be bound to Rekan. You fool. Complete fool. Let his blood course through you, and let it eat you alive" Gohei laughed crazily

"You're the fool, for ever underestimating spirit" With that Korien shot another dagger, flew through the center of his forehead, and he fell dead. Gohei's body evaporated into a black murky steam, and Yusuke's bindings vanished too. Korien turned back to her blond self, and she fell to her knees in a sigh

"Korien! Korien are you alright!" Yusuke ran up to her

"Sorry Yusuke..." She told him quietly

"What are you sorry for?" Yusuke asked confused

"I ruined the jacket" Korien looked down, in the right corner there was a small stain of blood and the tops had been singed off from the lightning "I'll buy you a new one"

"You idiot. Lets get you home already. I don't want anymore surprises" Yusuke picked her up and carried her on his shoulders. "Some movie right?" Yusuke laughed quietly

"Sure...it was an action packed film," she told him quietly, resting her head against his back closing her eyes. "Gohei was just a henchmen, the weakest of all the weakest. He was the first and the delivery boy. I'm a pawn in their game. A game I'm very much outnumbered in"

"Don't worry, next time, Hiei and the other's will be here"

"And that, they'll use to their advantage. Today, I'm surprised Gohei didn't use you as a toy. He was probably too naive to realize his opportunity. I don't know what I'll do if they try and take you all away from me." Korien told him quietly

"Don't worry, that's not going to happen," Yusuke told her gently as he trudged along, heading for home.


	13. Recovering

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Chapter 13**

Korien had fallen asleep almost instantly after Yusuke had pulled her up onto his back. It was a silent walk home, and Yusuke was on high alert for anyone else.

"_Master, it seems as though the little princess is getting stronger," A shrewd voice called out_

"_**Indeed, nothing less of her. It seems as though the queen's reincarnation is turning out to be quite formidable. Good little Korien, you keep getting stronger, you will be even more valuable to me. Gohei failed me..."**_

"_Master, allow me to rid you of the detective and his team. Without them she is hopeless, she wouldn't be able to heal her wounds as quickly"_

"_**In good time, I want to see her recover, you can kill her at her peak, anything else is disgusting. Remember, I want her alive, just alive enough for me to have pleasure with her," Rekan's voice chuckled**_

"_Yes Master"_

"_**I could due without her clothing too, just bring me her tainted flesh"**_

"_I will await your orders' sir," The soldier stood up and vanished into the darkness_

_Rekan turned and looked back at his monitor with a smirk "**I cannot wait to taste your beautiful chastity. That mortal only tainted our human flesh, oh but your demon flesh, is still so pristine," He laughed "I will have you fire queen...I will"**_

Yusuke walked in the door at a quarter past eleven. He struggled to get his shoes off by the door, and he let the bloody jacket sink to the floor in a messy heap. He looked around quietly, tiptoing over the many toys Higue had left on the floor in the kitchen and into the living room. In the living room Kurama was sitting down in the dark, Yusuke was so startled he almost dropped poor Korien.

"What the hell is your deal sitting in the dark?" Yusuke hissed in the shadows, resting Korien on the couch.

"What happened to her?" Kurama asked quietly, his fingers laced, resting below his nose, his eyes shut as he waited for a reasonable answer.

Yusuke looked down at her. "Gohei, one of Rekan's first henchmen attacked us tonight. He had lightning powers and high speed. She was burned a few times, and stabbed in the side with an energy lance. It isn't enough to kill her."

"I see. Well, you could at least honestly tell us where you're taking her. If we ever needed to come to her aid, and you lie, we won't know where to go," Kurama spoke quietly

"If you wanted to find us, you knew we'd both be on radar. You use that arm tattoo to your advantage. You being a demon, it's your own tracking system, yours and Rekan's," Yusuke spat back quietly stroking the side of her cheek. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. She just needs rest. I checked out the lance stab, it wasn't as deep as we both had anticipated," Yusuke changed topics looking at her. "Should I move her Kurama?"

"No, that's quite all right. I'll do it for you. Go to sleep Yusuke. We'll talk about the rest of this tomorrow. I want a full detail of the demon in the morning," Kurama told him quietly, a hint of irritation that Yusuke obviously ignored as he strolled out of the room.

Kurama lifted up Korien, she seemed to get lighter and more limp as the days went on, he carried her to her room. It was troubling. She was getting lighter, skinnier, but not necessarily weaker. She wasn't fat to begin with or anything, he was beginning to wonder if the angel arm on her shoulder was making her deteriorate from the inside. He pulled aside the blankets and sheets and slid Korien underneath them after pulling off her shoes. Kurama smiled as he watched her sleep, she looked so much more at ease when she was in the comfort of her dreams. Kurama stayed beside her the whole night, stroking her cheek from time to time. Kurama did eventually fall asleep, and when he woke up at three in the following morning, he rose and left the room. Kurama did have other obligations to fulfill unfortunately.

Hiei slept outside her room that night, like he did every night. When the sun rose, and he saw Kurama leave, he hopped through her window and stepped inside. He was so anxious when she wasn't around. He was constantly pacing and running across town for no reason. He walked over to the bed and stroked the side of her cheek. With no response from Korien, he locked her bedroom door and sat down on the edge of the bed. He wasn't sure why he locked the door, but it seemed whenever he did try to talk to Korien, he was interrupted by Yusuke or Kurama.

"Hiei..." Korien's soft voice whispered.

Hiei spun his head around to look at her. Was she awake? Had he woken her up? On the bed he scrambled over to her, walking on all fours, hovering over her as he looked down at her face. Apparently Korien was just dreaming, and he let out a soft sigh. He felt drawn to her face again, and he was still staring at her. The exhale of his breath was like a breeze against Korien's face, and slowly she opened up her eyes.

Hiei was a little embarrassed, but he found he wasn't moving away from her. Korien gazed up at him, and he wanted to say something to her bit he simply just stared back. He opened his mouth to say anything, Korien instead pushed herself up and pressed her lips against his long and hard. Hiei's eyes opened wide with surprise, but the feel of her lips and her warm presence caused his worries to melt away. He closed his eyes softly and wrapped an arm around Korien's waist, pulling her closer. They held their kiss for a long time, until they finally broke away to breathe. Hiei was still looking at her as she laid herself back down on the bed.

"Good morning to you too," he told her lightly. A smile formed at the corners of his lips, a genuine peaceful smile.

"Hiei..." she called his name again, and his lips returned to her as he leaned down towards her. Hiei no longer hovered above her, but instead just laid atop her and the blankets, kissing her quietly. Korien squirmed beneath him, throwing the covers off beneath Hiei. Now their clothes separated them, but the boundaries didn't feel nearly as thick. Hiei cuffed the back of her head in his hand and pulled her close to him, and her hands worked their way up his chest, undoing the top button to his cloak and shirt.

"Korien..." he moaned for when their lips broke away. Her hands moved fast for him, the intimacy of this getting deeper and deeper as Hiei felt himself going under and being lost in it all. He knew now, more than ever, that he loved her. All those times they had spoken, even if childish, or sarcastic, he had always felt something for her. Today, confirmed his suspicions. "Korien..."He called to her again, she stopped to stare up at his beautiful eyes, "I love you..." he told her softly.

She smiled, "I've always loved you," she told him. Her hands and long since finished unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off of him, letting it sag to the floor. Hiei realized now, that he was on the bottom and Korien was on top of him. Her lips brushed against his lips, following his jaw bone down to his neck and chest. Hiei moaned again, he'd never felt this excitement before, but he knew he didn't want it to end. Hiei felt his desires pumping though him, ecstacy, hormones, lust, he flipped her over so he returned to being on the top again.

Shivers flew up Korien's spine as Hiei started to kiss her navel, rolling up her shirt inch by inch, avoiding her wound on her left side, the kisses grew warmer and higher until he reached her bra. Without a moment's thought or hesitation he unlatched her bra, leaving her clothes to slip onto the floor. His mouth found one of her breasts and he nibbled at it, her body now seeming even more beautiful and developed from the first time they had met. Korien moaned pleasurably and her hand ran through his spiky hair. He continued his erotic callings until he finally grew tired and stared up at her face. His eyes were soft, the one's she'd always been able to see.

"Hiei..." She whispered to him again. He rested his head against her chest and she wrapped her arms around him. "Would you like to play a game Hiei?" She asked him seductively

"A game?" he asked dazed, he was still feeling stimulated from earlier. "Alright..."

"I'll ask you some questions, yes or no questions, and for every answer I see fit, you'll get a prize," she told him, nuzzling her face against his hair as she nipped at his ear.

"I think I'll like this," Hiei replied, falling lame to her seducing.

"Do you love me Hiei?" She asked him gently

"Yes," He answered.

She kissed his lips long and hard, her tongue slipping into his mouth, caressing and teasing every edge and boundary. When she pulled away, she smiled again "Do you feel lust?" She asked him again is a whisper.

"Yes..." he moaned quietly. Korien's hand reached down to his member and rubbed him mischievously, Hiei's eyes widened, but Korien's only had a glint of fun and naughtiness

"Do you want all of me?" She asked again, still teasing his member with long strokes.

"God yes..." he moaned again barely ably to contain his moans to whispers. Korien started to rub him harder, he could feel an erection starting to form within him.

"Have you ever done or felt this before Hiei?" She asked him nibbling at his chin

"No..." he was starting to sweat, her tempting was making it to his breaking point. Satisfied with his answers she rubbed her whole torso against him erotically. He kissed her passionately feeling his erection growing out of control.

"Do you love me?" She asked again"Yes..." he moaned again. She smiled again fully-satisfied, pressing her torso against him fiercely. "Then make love to me..." She told him finally, pulling off her own skirt and silk underwear from the night before. Hiei let out a sharp breath in awe, he never would have imagined they would've gotten this far. He slid off his black pants and boxers, and for a moment, he just rested against her naked body. They fit together so perfectly as they rested, her skin so smooth and perfect. "Hiei..." She called again with a naughty voice. He grinned looking at her, running his hand through her hair.

"You are a very bad yasha," he told her chuckling. Yasha meaning female demon

"Am I really?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Hiei just smiled at her again, falling lame to her all over again. "Well Hiei, the winner get's his prize,"

_Censored_

Korien's hair was messy spread across her shoulders, sweat sticking to the both of them when they had finished. Hiei beside her was panting lightly, but staring at his beautiful mate he smiled again. "Korien..." he whispered to her.

"Hiei..."She called to him softly. Hiei brought her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and she cuddling against him. Her lips met his just once more, and together they fell asleep, exhausted and happy.

A few hours later the two lovers woke back up. They spent a few moments just absorbing the comfort of the other being beside them. Korien pointed out it was eight in the morning, and Hiei was usually up and about by six. He let out his usual grumpy 'Hn' and she laughed kissing him lightly. She slid out of bed, and from behind Hiei draped his cloak over her. He sat in bed, the covers covering him just enough as Korien tiptoed over to the closet. She opened the doors and sorted through her clothes asking Hiei which one he liked. Hiei preferred her bare, but he ended up telling her to wear a black long sleeved shirt with a rose in the bottom corner and a pair of low black slacks. Hiei dressed himself too while Korien began to make the bed. She could still remembering perfectly what had happened hours ago and she folded the sheets and she couldn't help but smile. She stood back up and Hiei was standing in the center of the room watching her. She wandered up to him and he ran his hand along the side of her face.

"Hello to you too handsome," She whispered quietly pecking his cheek.

"We shall not tell them about what happened..." He told her lightly returning a warm kiss

"Of course...we wouldn't want that trouble in the house now," She smiled at him tenderly. They shared one last kiss and Korien wandered to the door. "It will be our little secret," Her voice sent chills up Hiei's spine again, and she smiled exiting through her door. Hiei exited through the window to destroy any suspicions.

Korien hurried down the stairs into the den and found Kuwabara with Higue. Hige hugged her frantically and she sat with him for a good while before Kuwabara asked about what had happened to her last night.

"Gohei was the first and weakest of the demons, I'm worried what the other's will be like," Korien told Kuwabara gently, stroking Higue's head.

"Do you know how many there are Korien?" Kuwabara asked rubbing his chin

"No, I don't unfortunately. Thankfully this time my wounds were minimal, if this keeps going on though I'm afraid I will be one large living scar."

"Nah, I don't so. You have Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and me watching out for you. Not to mention you have the support of all our friends, like Kayko and Shizuru. I'm sure things will work out for you."

"Thanks Kuwabara, at least someone can believe in me."

"You know, you should believe in yourself more. Don't let what your father or what anyone else said about you go to your heart," Kuwabara frowned lightly "I know it hurts, but everyone has the potential to do something great. Everyone might think I'm an idiot, but I'm still a vital member to this team."

"Yeah, as our bait," Yusuke knocked back at him sarcastically knocking Kuwabara in the side of the head before sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Urameshi why'd you go and do that? Korien and I were having a good conversation!"Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head where a large bump had appeared.

"You were being an idiot again," Yusuke told him irritated

"Yusuke you be nice! Kuwabara and I _were_ having a very nice conversation, and he gave me some great advice. You should treat your friends better," Korien told him with a frown. "He has a lot of wonderful things to say, you should listen instead of branding him with cruel titles"

Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were both midway through pounding each other stopped and looked at Korien. Kuwabara grinned "See! You should listen to her more often and me too!" Kuwabara smiled triumphantly, Yusuke with an irritated frown.

"Well, it seems you two are busy," Kurama entered the room looking at them. "Yusuke I wanted to ask you about the monster you faced last night."

"Umm hello, I was the one who defeated it remember?" Korien waved a hand trying to get Kurama's attention.

"Yes, forgive me, it would be smarter to go to the source of who actually fought him," Kurama sat down next to Korien and Higue. "So, what can you tell me about him?"

"Well, Gohei was about your height, maybe an inch or two more. He had bright red hair, spiked sort of like Hiei's," Korien gestured with her hands "He had weird body scars in blue, it reminded me of the angel arm in a sort. Shirtless, with warrior styled clothes. Gohei could shoot lightning bolts from his palms, and he was extremely fast. The speed worked in both offense and defense. With bolts that are so fast, they're almost impossible to dodge, that's why people get struck by them from time to time. I basically shot him in the palm, then the leg, then the forehead," She whispered the last one, feeling guilty for killing.

"Well, it seems you weren't hasty in your defeat. You thought the plan out and found his weaknesses, that was very smart of you. I'm sure Yusuke would just have blasted him to bits instead of saving energy," Kurama smiled and Yusuke growled.

"Hey! That's not fair, she still got hurt anyway!" Yusuke grumbled

"She's also never fought a villain before. As I recall, with your first demon Botan had to come and save you," Kurama interjected with a smirk. Korien giggled.

"Hey! I had just come back from the dead!" Yusuke growled again

"He's just kidding Yusuke, I was lucky," Korien told him. Yusuke stopped being angry and calmed down, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"So what do we do now Kurama? We have no idea when another one of those demons will be back to take a crack at Korien," Kuwabara asked quietly, playing with Higue who still squirmed in Korien's lap.

"For now, I recommend you rest Korien. Tomorrow you have to go to Gen Kai's dojo up in the mountains. She said something about the air being better for you, that is a three day trip for you. She says you have to come alone, she doesn't want the 'idiots' distracting you," Kurama chuckled.

"Three days with grandma, that sounds like fun," Korien moaned stretching her tattooed arm in a rotating circle. "I think I'm going to start breakfast," She looked down at Higue "Would you like to help mommy make some yummies?"

"Uffins!" Higue screamed happily

"Sure, we'll make some muffins," Korien smiled allowing Higue to crawl onto her shoulders as she carried him.

"Mommy fun weeee! I love mommy!" Higue giggled waving his arms in joy

"And mommy loves you too Higue...mommy loves you too..." Korien told him gently, "and mommy's going to be around for a long time and watch you grow up," Korien carried him out into the other room to start cooking.

"We hope Korien...we all hope it..." Kuwabara whispered quietly


End file.
